


I Will Go Home

by afairytail44



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairytail44/pseuds/afairytail44
Summary: A spin on episode 29.After Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail, per her fathers request, Lucy can’t help but feel guilty. So she makes a decision. Lucy is going home, and she’s not coming back. But leaving is hard, especially when you have a fiery best friend who’s determined that this won’t be goodbye.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia sat at her desk, pen in hand. The large bruise on her side from getting knocked around by Gajeel still purple and as painful as ever. She had felt so helpless that whole fight, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and her whole guild had been out fighting for Magnolia and all she could do was get punched and beaten and try not to cry.

 

It wasn’t any better that she felt it was all her fault to begin with. She had known the minute she left the Heartfilia estate that her father wouldn’t let her get away that easily. But she had tried anyway, hoping and praying for freedom.

 

And for a short time, she had gotten it. She had met Natsu and in just a few months, Fairy Tail became her new family. They had become such a big part of her life so fast, when she thought of how much she loved them it sometimes made her tear up. The adventures at Everlue mansion and Galuna Island had made Lucy feel more alive then ever before, she should have known it was too good to be true.

 

Lucy had gotten her freedom, and it had almost cost all her new friends their lives.

 

Her new friends, who had done everything in their power to protect her and help her grow as a wizard, and what had she done in return? Lied and betrayed them, put them all in danger. Lucy looked down at the letter, and continued to write.

 

_I don’t know why he’s so desperate for me to come home all of a sudden. It’s not like he ever cared that I was there before._

 

Frustration and anger filled Lucy’s head. They had won the fight, yes, but she knew it wasn’t over, for she knew her father.

 

 _He’d do it again, wouldn’t he? Use his money to try and control me?_ She wrote.

 

And at that moment, Lucy Heartfilia made a decision. She sealed up the letter, and pulled out another piece of paper. Lucy friends had been protecting her for months. It was time for her to protect them.

 

She wrote only four words on the paper :

 

I will go home.

 

She signed her name and left it on her desk, where she was sure Natsu or someone would see it when they came looking for her later. With any luck, by the time they found it, Lucy would already be on the train.

 

She quickly packed her things, and took one last look at her apartment. She thought of her friends barging in, only to find it empty. She pictured them reading her note and growing angry or sad as they realized she left them without so much of a goodbye. She felt a lump in her throat and her eyes began to water.

 

Lucy took a deep breath.

“Forgive me, Natsu.” She whispered. Then she shut the door, and walked to the train station without looking back.

* * *

 

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy stood at the construction site of the new Fairy Tail Guild hall, examining the mysterious lunch box Gray had received, when Loke approached them.

 

“Hey, can you guys do me a favour?” Loke asked, his voice sounding raspy and worn out. “When I was in town I found Lucy’s gate keys, could you give them back to her?”

 

Natsu had forgotten she had lost them, and was a little mad at himself for goofing off with Gray instead of helping her find them.

 

“Oh, hey man, we were wondering where you’d run off to.” Gray said.

 

“You were looking for her keys this whole time?” Natsu asked, still a little upset he wasn’t the one who found them.

 

“Are you okay?” Happy cut in, “You’re even paler then usual.”

 

“Yeah I'm fine,” Loke insisted, “Just a little beat. Being a gentleman is pretty draining.”

 

Was that supposed to be a joke? Natsu wondered. He sounded more like he was trying to hide something than be funny.

 

“We haven’t seen Lucy around lately. She’s probably still too sore to help out.” Happy said with a worried tone to his voice.

 

“We should go and check on her.” Natsu said, latching on to any excuse to stop working and go visit Lucy. She had been close to death when Natsu had shown up, Gajeel had shown her no mercy. Natsu couldn’t even think of what would have happened had he gotten there a few minutes later. He was already angry that he couldn’t protect her, and now he couldn’t seem to stop worrying about her.

 

“Why don’t you come with us?” He offered to Loke, after all, Loke had found the keys, it was only fair he got to give them back.

 

“No thanks, I’ll pass. You know I'm no good around celestial wizards.” Loke handed Natsu the keys, and walked away.

 

“Oh come on!” Natsu called after him, “This is Lucy we’re talking about!” he didn’t think Lucy deserved to be pushed away so rudely by Loke, even if he was nervous around her magic or whatever. Lucy was the nicest person he’d ever met other than Igneel. That is as long as you’re on her good side.

 

“Natsu, everyone has different strengths and weaknesses. Just leave him alone.” Erza said, with an edge to her tone. Natsu quickly shut his mouth.

 

They arrived at Lucy’s apartment and all took a different way in, Erza went through the door to be polite, whereas Gray went through the chimney. Natsu and Happy jumped up to the window, as he figured Lucy would be in bed, and the window would lead straight to her.

 

He landed on the window sill and quickly checked that her keys were still safe in his pocket. He felt the keys and leapt into the apartment, only to see that Lucy wasn’t there.

 

Natsu looked at the others, confused. After Erza gave them a quick scolding about not using the door, they started to look around for Lucy. But Natsu couldn’t smell her, he had a sinking feeling Lucy hadn’t been here in a while.

 

Just to be sure, he checked the bathroom, but there was no sign of her. 

 

“It doesn’t look like she’s home.” Erza stated as she continued to sweep the room with her eyes.

 

“Way to state the obvious, genius.” Gray commented sassily. 

 

Natsu continued to pace the room, now growing worried that something may have happened to her.

‘She doesn’t even have her keys to defend herself, and she’s already in bad shape. Why would she leave? What if there are other dark guilds after her?’ Natsu’s thoughts raced.

 

“Will you quit looking in weird places?” Gray yelled, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts, “She can’t fit in a drawer, Happy.”

 

Suddenly Happy yelled, as he accidentally pulled the drawer he was investigating out of the dresser, and dozens of sealed letters fell out.

 

Natsu walked over and picked up one of her letters to investigate, as he read aloud he noticed it began with “dear mom” this particular letter talked about Lucy joining the guild and meeting Erza, and the young mages first impressions of the bold red-head.They were all flattering compliments. As Natsu continued to read, he began to wonder if there was a letter in here about Lucy’s thought on him, and was about to start looking for his letter when Erza’s voice stopped him.

 

“I found a note.” Erza’s tone was serious, and Natsu noticed her hand was shaking. “Evidently Lucy left it for us.” Erza took a deep breath, and Natsu prepared himself for the worst.

“It says, she’s going home.”

 

“WHAT?!” Gray, Happy and Natsu screamed all at once.

 

“What does she mean she’s going home?!” Natsu shouted, he couldn’t believe it. He thought Fairy Tail was her home. He felt his fists shake with anger.

 

“She’s returning to the Heartfilia estate, I'm assuming.” Erza said quietly.

 

“With her dad?” Natsu roared. “She’s leaving us to go back to her dad, who just paid an entire dark guild to kidnap her? She could get herself killed!” Natsu’s anger was quickly replaced with fear and anxiety for Lucy’s safety.

 

“Not to mention she doesn’t even have her gate keys.” Gray muttered.

 

Natsu’s hand flew to his pocket, where he cradled the keys like they were a hundred thousand jewel.

 

“ And she’s not even healed from fighting Gajeel yet! What if she gets attacked on her way there? What if she gets attacked when she gets there?” Natsu rambled frantically.

 

“Natsu, calm down.” Erza said firmly. “Lucy’s father was paying Phantom Lord to bring Lucy _back,_ not to mention this is her father, no matter how awful he is I'm sure he won’t hurt Lucy.”

 

“We have to go there, we have to get her back.” Natsu’s voice cracked as he ran a had through his hair in distress.

 

He didn’t want to lose Lucy, ever. But especially not now. They had become best friends in a matter of months, yet they had barely done anything together. Natsu had so many more adventures and missions planned for them, and now Lucy was just gone? He couldn’t believe it. He had already lost Igneel, he couldn’t handle losing Lucy too.

 

“Hey, whoah, Natsu, are you _crying_?” Gray asked in shock.

 

Natsu reached up and wiped away a single tear he hadn’t realized was there.

“Im going to save Lucy.”

 

“Right now?” Gray asked.

 

“Yes, right now, are you guys coming or not?” Natsu growled.

 

“Of course we’re going with you Natsu! Lucy’s family!” Happy cheered, Gray and Erza nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Natsu stated firmly. 

 

They filed out of the apartment, all through the door this time. Natsu took one last look at the room that was already gathering dust.

 

“Hang on Lucy, we’re coming.” 

 

Natsu slammed the door so hard he almost broke it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Lucy stood at the gates to the Heartfilia estate, feeling various emotions. Part of her, if only a small part, was happy to be back. The people who worked here had always treated her like one of their own, and since she no longer had her keys, this house was the one place left with any trace of her mother.

 

But mostly, Lucy was scared. And angry. Angry at her father for everything he had done, everyone he had hurt, including her, and terrified to face him again. Lucy took a deep breath, and walked through the entrance way.

 

The first person she saw was Mrs. Seppetto, a kind old servant, sweeping the courtyard and humming to herself.

 

“Hello Mrs. Seppetto.” Lucy smiled and waved. 

 

Mrs. Seppetto just stared for a minute, before bursting into tears and going to get everyone else who worked in the mansion.

 

“Mrs. Lucy has come home!”  They shouted with glee, and for a second, Lucy was happy she’d come back. 

 

Lucy was overwhelmed by all the heartfelt welcomes she received, they all spoke of how grown up she was or how worried they’d been. The chef asked Lucy if she had a boyfriend now, and Lucy’s smile faltered.

 

She felt a small pain in her chest as she thought about Natsu. Surely he’d found her note by now? What would he think of all this? Of course, Natsu wasn’t Lucy’s boyfriend, but he got so overprotective sometimes, people often mistook them for a couple.

 

Shaking her head to dismiss the thoughts of the pink haired boy, Lucy forced a smile and continued greeting and talking to the mansions staff.

 

‘They haven’t changed a bit.’ Lucy thought to herself with a giggle.

 

A servant approached her quickly and with a polite smile said,

 

“Miss Lucy, the master requested to see you in his study.”

 

Lucy’s smile disappeared. 

 

‘I finally come home and he sends a servant to request my presence? He hasn’t changed either.’ She thought with disgust as she followed the servant inside.

 

Once Lucy was wearing more “appropriate” clothes, a large, frilly, very uncomfortable pink dress, that had become rather small for her, she walked to her fathers office. 

 

‘I don’t want to be here.’ Lucy’s brain screamed. She briefly wondered if it was too late to turn back. She was sure the guild wouldn’t be too mad. She could turn around, run away from this house and get on a train and run back to Natsu and the guild and be free of her Father.

 

She could, but she wouldn’t. Not when it would put them in danger again.

 

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

 

“Hello? Father, it’s Lucy.” Though she tried to hide the ice in her voice, even she knew how cold she had sounded. “May I come in?” She said the last part so sweetly it almost made her sick.

 

“Yes, you may.” She heard Jude say from the other side of the door.

 

Lucy barley got one foot into the room before Jude began scolding her.

 

“You ran away without even saying a word to me. How could you?”

 

“Im sorry, I shouldn’t have left without speaking to you.” Lucy forced out the words, feeling no guilt in the slightest. “It was a decision that I deeply regret.”

 

Jude cleared his throat. “Well, i’m glad you finally came to her senses and left that guild. A lady of your status shouldn’t be affiliated with those ruffians. I certainly wasn’t looking forward to spending any more of my money on having that guild eradicated.”

 

Lucy clenched her fists in anger as she remembered the destruction and pain her father had caused Fairy Tail, but Jude continued his speech.

 

“You forced me to go to extremes Lucy. If you hadn’t acted so _selfishly_ I wouldn’t have needed to lash out on your guild. You’re the one who brought trouble to your friends.”

 

Lucy’s fists unclenched as her father said exactly what Lucy had been fearing. All that destruction, all that pain. It was _her fault._ Had she been a good girl and stayed away from them, maybe no one would have been hurt. Lucy suddenly felt like the room was growing smaller. She could feel her guilt strangling her.

 

But Jude wasn’t finished yet.

 

“As for the reason I need you back, I have arranged for you to marry Duke Schwar, the Ginelle heir.”

 

“I figured as much.” Lucy said flatly, hardly trying to hide her displeasure.

 

The next ten minutes were spent discussing all the expectations and benefits of their relationship. The whole time, Lucy wanted to be anywhere but there. Lucy wanted to be back at Fairy Tail.

 

Jude finished his speech with “Of course, I expect you to give birth to a baby boy, we will need a Heartfilia heir.” And Lucy tried not to vomit.

 

“That is all, you may return to your room.” Jude finished, turning his back to her and looking out the window.

 

Lucy didn’t move. She didn’t want to obey. She wanted to threaten her father and rip up this dress and get out of this house.

 

But instead she simply said 

 

“Yes father.” And took her leave. Lucy was a few feet from the door when her father suddenly said,

 

“Oh, and Lucy, please remove that silly guild mark from your hand. Its best if you no longer associate yourself with them. You are a Heartfilia, and you have nothing in common with those peasants.”

 

Lucy wanted to punch the old man in the face, but instead she just sighed and said

“Of course, father.” As soon as Lucy was out of thew office, she sprinted to her room.

 

Her head hit the pillows of her obnoxiously large bed, and finally she could no longer hold back her tears.

* * *

 

“Hurry up ice-for-brains!” Natsu yelled as he ran towards the towering gates of the Heartfilia estate.

 

“Shut up before I freeze your tongue pyro!” Gray yelled back.

 

“No fighting boys!” Erza commanded as they entered the gates. “We’re here.”

 

“Holy cow, this place is huge!” Happy said as he flew around in awe.

 

Natsu sniffed the air for Lucy, and located her inside the large white mansion at the end of the cobblestone road.

 

“She’s in there.” He growled, “We’re coming Luce!” He shouted as he ran towards the house as fast as he feet could carry him.

* * *

 

Inside his office, Jude sat, looking out the window at the scene below. He frowned as he saw a pink haired boy with fire on his hands sprinting towards the house.

 

“What a nuisance.” He muttered to himself. “Get Lucy in here immediately.” He commanded to a servant, who quickly nodded and left the room.

 

Jude opened the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony to look down at the three wizards and, _was that a flying blue cat?_ that were banging on his front door.

 

He cleared his throat, getting the attention of a young man with black hair.

 

“Yo, Natsu, up there.” The black haired one said to the pink haired one.

 

The boy, who’s name was apparently Natsu, met Jude’s gaze with so much hostility it almost scared Jude.

 

“Hey you! Old man! Give us Lucy back!” The boy screamed up at him, all of a sudden, the boys fists lit on fire and he took a step in the direction of the balcony.

 

The black haired boy grabbed his arm and held him back.

 

“Dude, calm down thats her dad.”

 

Jude gave them a half smirk that seemed way to content for Natsu’s liking.

 

“Let me talk to Lucy!” Natsu roared at the man.

 

As if on cue, Jude heard his office door open, and somehow the boy must have heard it to, for he yelled Lucy’s name rather frantically.

 

“Lucy will be out in a moment.” Jude shouted down to the wizards rather smugly. He shut the balcony door and turned to face an upset looking Lucy. He gave her a cruel smile.

* * *

“It appears your friends are here.”

 

Lucy stood in Jude’s office, staring at the balcony door in agony. She fiddled nervously with the single satin glove she was wearing to cover her guild mark. She couldn’t bring herself to remove the pink symbol, not yet.

 

She had cried for almost an hour before a servant came saying her father was ‘requesting’ her again. She had expected a lot of things, but not this. Not them. She hadn’t thought her friends would actually come looking for her, let alone that they’d get here so quick.

 

Lucy could already picture their faces, looks of anger and betrayal. She wasn’t ready, she couldn't do it.

 

“You know what to say.” Jude said coldly, grabbing Lucy’s shoulder a little too tight.

 

It was a threat of course, Lucy wasn’t dumb. Jude opened the glass doors, Lucy rubbed her dried out eyes one more time, and stepped out onto the balcony.

 

She looked down to the front door, and the first thing she saw was _him_. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt like crying all over again.

 

Natsu. Her best friend, he was down there, looking up at her. She had thought she was never going to see him again, but there he was.

 

His fists were aflame and Gray had a firm grip on both of his biceps, and Natsu looked furious. Lucy feared he was angry at her, but as soon as they made eye contact his anger seemed to fade into something akin to relief. His muscles became less tense and the fire on his hands disappeared. Gray hesitantly let the fire mage go, and when he didn't seem about to try anything else, Gray took a step back.

 

“Lucy…” Natsu breathed, but before he could say anything else, Happy cut him off.

 

“LUCYYYYY!!!” The blue cat cried as he flew up to the balcony to hug her. The cat snuggled into Lucy's breasts and sobbed. “You scared us so bad Lushii, why did you leave?” Happy cried, sounding hurt.

 

“I…” Lucy couldn't speak, she was so overrun with emotions. She took a deep breath so she wouldn’t cry again, and pushed the cat off of her, probably with more force then necessary.

 

Happy looked hurt and shocked.

 

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Lucy said somewhat angrily to the wizards below. “I left for a reason, and I’m not going back.” Lucy tried to sound firm, but even she could hear her voice wavering. It felt as though she’d been stabbed in the heart, and with every word someone twisted the knife more and more.

 

She looked down on her friends, their faces full of hurt and confusion. Natsu especially. Lucy knew he wouldn’t understand. 

 

“Explain yourself Lucy!” Erza shouted angrily. “Explain how you think this,” She gestured to the estate with her hands “is the right answer!”

 

‘Im doing it to protect you, I don’t want to do this please, _please_ understand. Im sorry, I'm so, so sorry.’ Lucy thought.

 

What she said next shocked even her.

 

“Im better off here. Joining Fairy Tail was reckless and selfish and I regret it. I should never have associated myself with any of you, i’m from a completely different world.” As she said it, though her voice didn’t waiver, she couldn’t look them in the eyes. She sounded like her _father_ , and it was repulsive. Her friends who had come all this way to save her, and here she was, shutting them out, _lying_ to them. She kept her head down.

 

“Come on Lucy, think about what you’re saying here.” Gray pleaded, the hurt in his voice obvious. Natsu stood beside him. Though his fists were clenched tightly, they were not on fire. Natsu looked broken, his body trembled and his head was down. His bright hair casted a dark shadow on his face, he hadn’t said anything since Happy cut him off.

 

Lucy ignored Gray’s comment, as much as it pained her to do so.

 

“That is all I have to say. Now please leave the estate.” Lucy turned her back to her friends, and took a step towards the door.

 

“LIAR!” Natsu shouted, Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. “Happy, fly me up there!” 

 

“Aye sir!” 

 

Lucy realized what this meant, they were coming up, she was going to have to face Natsu.

“Natsu please, don’t-“ Lucy turned to see Natsu was already there. He stood on the balcony with her, their faces only centimetres apart.

 Natsu was scanning her face with his eyes.

 

‘Dammit, Natsu will see right through me.’ Lucy thought to herself. She opened her mouth to tell him off, but he spoke first.

 

“You’ve been crying.” 

 

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Apparently Lucy’s eyes were redder than she thought.

 

“Have not.” Lucy denied, while quickly turning her head away from Natsu. Lucy cringed at how childish her response was. She had done so well at keeping a calm, professional facade, but as soon as she was facing Natsu, it all crumbled.

 

“Don’t do this Luce.” Natsu warned.

 

‘Of course he uses that nickname _now_ ’ Lucy thought, putting all her effort into not  bursting into tears.

 

“I know you don’t mean all that stuff you just said. I saw how much you love Fairy Tail, how well you fit in there.” To her surprise, Natsu grabbed her small, shaking hands with his own hands. And they were so warm, so comforting, they felt like home. He gave her that big goofy grin she knew so well.

 

“Look at me Lucy, there’s so much we haven't done, so many cool places I haven’t shown you. You don’t belong here, you belong with me, at Fairy Tail. We’re your real family Luce, not this old man who just wants to use you for money.”

 

Lucy stared into Natsu’s eyes for a long time. She wanted to go with him so badly. She _craved_ to grab his hand and run away like that did that day in Hargeon. She didn’t want to stay in this prison alone, but she had no choice.

 

Slowly, she pulled her hands from Natsu tight grip. His grin faded. 

 

“Im sorry Natsu,” Lucy said as her voice broke. “but I can’t …I can’t come with you. Not this time.”

 

“Luce… _please_.”

 

Lucy walked to the door of the balcony, steeling her self.

 

“Im telling you one last time Natsu.” She said coldly. “Get off this estate.” She looked over her shoulder, her expression blank, meeting his eyes that were full of hurt and loss. “And don’t come back.” Lucy shut the glass door in Natsu’s face, locked it, and ran straight for her room.

* * *

 

“Lucy wait!” Natsu screamed, he pulled his fist back, ready to shatter the glass door, but before he moved his arm, he felt his feet leave the ground. He looked up to see Happy holding him by the collar of his coat, flying him down towards Gray and Erza.

 

“What the hell Happy? Put me down!” Natsu flailed and kicked.

 

“We’re leaving Natsu.” Erza said, as she walked on the ground a few feet below Natsu, Happy flying above her. “Lucy’s made it pretty clear how she feels about us.” Erza sounded angrier than Natsu had ever hear her sound.

 

“Like hell she has! You seriously think she meant all that? Clearly her dads got her brainwashed or something.” Natsu screamed, unable to believe his friends would give up so easily.

 

“Shut up Natsu!” Gray yelled, unusually loud. “Just, seriously, shut up.”

 

Natsu looked up at Happy, who’s grip on Natsu's coat continued to tighten.

 

“C’mon Happy, you too?” Natsu pleaded. Happy didn't even answer, he just blinked away tears and continued to fly away from the house. Natsu looked back at the house Lucy was in. He refused to let that be the last time he saw her.

 

“I’ll come back for you Luce, I swear.” He promised under his breath, then the gates shut behind them, and the Heartfilia estate was gone from their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr for updates on this fic: a-fairy-tail44


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu was angry.

 

It had been six days since he’d been practically dragged away from Lucy, and he was not happy. When they got back to the guild, Erza had to tie Natsu up until he calmed down. After he had promised he wouldn’t set the guild aflame and run back to the Heartfilia Estate, they finally untied him. However, they still didn’t let him leave the guild, having Erza or Gramps guard the door at all times. This was to make sure Natsu wouldn’t go breaking down Jude’s doors, and to make sure Natsu was taking care of himself too.

 

Once the anger had subsided and Natsu had been untied, Natsu had felt…weird. He moped around the guild, hardly talking to Happy, rarely sleeping and barley eating. He couldn’t seem to think about anything except Lucy.

 

“When Natsu’s turning down a meal, you know somethings wrong.” Gray had muttered under his breath on the morning of the third day. 

 

Natsu hadn’t really realized how _normal_ Lucy had felt. He’d gotten used to her beside him at all times, and now he was left with only empty space and uncomfortable silence. There had been multiple occasions on the first two days where he had turned to talk to Lucy, only to remember she wasn’t there.

 

Happy tried his best to cheer Natsu up, but it wasn’t really working. The whole mood of the guild had been off since Lucy’s departure. Natsu hated it. He hated feeling this way. Like he was _missing_ something. He was angry and sad and confused to the point where it seemed like he couldn’t feel anything.

 

On the fifth day without Lucy, Levy came and sat down next to Natsu. She had redness around her eyes and her hair was disheveled. If Levy looked bad, Natsu couldn’t imagine how he looked.

 

“How are you holding up?” Levy asked gently.

 

“It’s not the same without her.” Natsu complained, pouting and resting his chin on his hand.

 

“Yeah, it’s too quiet.” 

 

“I just don’t understand. Why is any of this even happening?” Natsu thought it was all very unfair.

 

“I… I don’t know, it just sucks. I miss her, a lot, and it’s only been five days.” Levy confessed with a strained laugh.

 

“I miss her too.” Natsu agreed.

 

“I can’t imagine how hard this is for you Natsu. Do…you wanna talk about it? About how you’re feeling?” Levy questioned carefully.

 

“Thats the problem!” Natsu growled, running a hand through his very tangled hair in frustration. “ _I_ don’t even know how I feel.”

 

“It’s like, I'm angry, but not at Lucy, just at everything. But… I'm also sad? And lonely, really, really lonely, even with Happy and Gray trying to help. Then at the same time, its like I'm only _telling_ myself to feel these things because I _should_ be feeling these things. When I don’t feel like that, not really, instead I just feel, kind of…”

 

“Empty?” Levy asked.

 

“Yeah…” Natsu exhaled slowly, leaning back against the bench. “I guess I feel empty.”

 

Levy looked Natsu in the eyes.

 

“You’re never gonna be able to forget her, are you?” Levy whispered.

 

Natsu gaze fell to the table. “I won’t have to. I will get Lucy out of there, and back to Fairy Tail, where she belongs.” Natsu clenched a fist, lighting his hand on fire to let out some of his resurfacing anger.

 

Levy stood up, and placed a small hand on his shoulder. “Don’t give up on her Natsu. If anyone can get her back, it’s you.” Levy said

 

“Yeah, if only they would let me leave this damn guild.” Natsu said with a nod to the rather tired looking Erza standing by the door.

 

Levy leaned in a little closer, and lowered her voice.

 

“I didn’t think some wooden doors were enough to hold back Natsu Dragneel.”  She stood up straight, gave Natsu a sly smile, and walked away.

 

Natsu watched Levy walk away, and came to a realization.

 

Levy hadn’t given up on Lucy yet. And neither had he.

 

On the sixth day without Lucy, Natsu woke up in the guild hall feeling angry.

 

He quickly decided feeling angry was much better than feeling empty.

 

He walked up to the front doors of the guild, reaching for the handle, but an armour covered arm blocked his path.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Erza asked.

 

“Home.” Natsu stated, giving Erza a slightly menacing stare.

 

Erza seemed to debate something for a minute, before lowering her arm. 

 

“Go ahead.” She said simply, without meeting Natsu’s eyes. Even Natsu had to admit he was shocked this had worked. Erza turned to glare at him, “Before I change my mind.” She threatened.

 

Natsu pushed the doors open and broke into a much needed run. He heard the familiar sound of Happy flying behind him. He knew the cat had been keeping an eye on him.

 

“Natsu! Where are we going?” Happy panted as he tried to catch up.

 

“We’re savin Luce.”

 

* * *

 

Gray watched curiously as Erza let Natsu leave the guild. 

 

“You know he’s going straight to Lucy, right?”  The ice mage said, approaching Erza.

 

“I trust him.” Erza said cryptically.

 

Gray smiled knowingly at Erza. No matter how mad the red-head had seemed, he knew she missed Lucy just as much as anyone else.

 

And, much like Natsu and Levy, Gray and Erza hadn’t given up on Lucy either.

 

It had been a week. An entire week since Lucy had watched her friends walk, or in Natsu’s case, get flown away from the Heartfilia estate. She remembered how painful it was, watching them leave, through her bedroom window and a vision blurred by tears.

 

Was that really the last time she would ever see them? Lucy cringed as she remembered the last thing she said to Natsu,

 

_“Get off this estate. And don’t come back.”_

 

Lucy regretted the words with ever fibre of her being. Natsu had shown her nothing but kindness, and _that_ was how she ended their friendship? After he’d saved her life, protected her, put her first always.

Not only that, but, though she didn't want to say it out loud, she missed him. A lot.

And now she would never see him again. She didn’t want to believe it. But she knew it was best if they stayed away. Lucy had come to this conclusion:

 

Lucy was bad luck.

 

Lucky Lucy didn’t fit her, she seemed to bring only pain and ruin to anything she approached. 

 

Her mother, Fairy Tail, Natsu. Maybe she was better off holed top in this room alone for eternity.

 

Lucy knew in the back of her mind she was being dramatic, but she didn’t care. For the past seven days, all Lucy had been able to do was lay in her bed, stare at the ceiling, and feel empty.

 

She couldn’t even find it in her to cry anymore. She just laid, emotionlessly, letting her guilt and regret slowly eat away at her.

 

Lucy grabbed a pillow that was fluffed so perfectly that it made her angry, and threw it at the wall with a frustrated growl. Then she grabbed another pillow, buried her face in it, and screamed. She kicked and twisted like a toddler having a temper tantrum. She screamed into the pillow until she felt like she was going to pass out.

 

Then she simply pulled the pillow to her chest, and curled herself around it. 

She didn’t care if it wrinkled her dress. The dress had been hastily altered, and was too small in the waste and too large in the shoulder, causing the sleeves to slip off easily and the dress to leave red marks on her hips.

 

Lucy laid there, wanting to do it all over.

 

She pulled the satin glove off her right hand and placed the glove next to her head. She stared at the pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand longingly. 

 

If she had any tears left in her, Lucy would have cried. She traced the mark with her opposite hands fingers. She thought about all the memories she had made with Fairy Tail. She thought about Erza’s bossy tone and loving personality. She thought of Gray’s sassy comments and his confidence that had saved them all more than once. She thought about Happy flying her around and begging for fish.

 

Lucy thought about Natsu.

 

As she laid in silence reminiscing, Lucy realized why she had hated this mansion so much as a kid.

 

The house had always been so very lonley

 

Eventually, Lucy fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Natsu arrived at the Heartfilia estate at sunset. He ran through the gates, approaching the house, he figured burning down the doors was sure to gain unwanted attention. Instead, he circled the house, sniffing the air. He walked a few meters to the left, and smelled the familiar vanilla sent he associated with Lucy. 

 

“Fly me up to that one Happy.” He said, pointing to one of the many balconies on the second floor.

 

“Aye sir!” Happy cheered, flying him up willingly. Natsu landed on the balcony rather ungracefully, but he quickly straightened himself out. The curtains of the room were drawn together tightly, making it so Natsu couldn’t see inside. He sniffed the sliding doors one more time to be sure. 

 

“It’s Lucy's room all right.” He grinned.

 

“Lets go Natsu!” Happy whined, growing impatient.

 

Natsu nodded, and gently knocked on the door.

 

“Since when do you knock?” Happy asked.

 

“We’ll…what if her dad’s in there or something?” 

 

“Wow! Natsu’s actually using his brain!” Happy teased.

 

“Shut it ya stupid cat.” Natsu grumbled. Natsu didn’t hear any movement, so he knocked again.

 

“Hey Luce, you in there?” He called. Still getting no answer. Growing a little concerned, Natsu pulled on the door, only to find it unlocked. Natsu separated the curtains and poked his head into the room.

 

“LUCY!” Happy cried happily, flying into the room before even looking inside.

 

“Happy, shut it!!” Natsu hissed, entering the room and shutting the door behind him. He looked over to see Lucy’s small form curled up in bed. The huge bed making her look even more petite.

 

“She’s sleeping, thats boring! Wake up Lucy!” Happy complained, flying around the huge bedroom. 

 

“Shhhh, let her sleep.” Natsu whispered.  He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He noticed her glove was off, and she was hugging her right hand to her chest. Natsu realized the Guild mark was still there.

 

“Someones been missing Fairy Tail.” He teased quietly. He liked Lucy when she was sleeping, she always looked so peaceful. He slowly reached over and pushed some of her golden hair away from her face.

 

“Natsu, touching sleeping girls is creepy.” Happy stated.

 

“Would you shut it Happy!” Natsu shouted, jumping up from the bed. The sudden shift of weight must have woken Lucy, for he heard the bed sheets rustle. He quickly turned to see she was starting to wake up.

 

“Good job Natsu, you woke her up.” 

 

Natsu chose to ignore Happy. He sat back down on the bed and gently shook Lucy.

 

“Hey Luce, wake up.”

 

Lucy’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Natsu…” She whispered groggily. She gave him a sleepy smile so genuine it did a weird thing to Natsu’s heart.

 

* * *

 

Lucy was having a wonderful dream. In the dream, she woke up to Natsu and Happy yelling, and opened her eyes to see her best friend sitting right next to her. Sure, Natsu’s hair was a mess and under his eyes were grey, but it was still _Natsu_.  Lucy hoped she didn’t wake up anytime soon.

 

Slowly, she pulled herself into a sitting position and looked at Natsu. He gave her his large toothy grin she knew so well. And she smiled back brightly.

 

“Heya weirdo.” He said.

 

Lucy’s warm and fuzzy feeling blinked away in an instant. She promptly hit Natsu over the head with her pillow.

 

“I’m not a weirdo!” She half yelled half laughed.

 

“Only weirdo’s take naps at supper time.” Natsu pointed out.

 

“Lucyyyyy, aren’t you gonna say hi to me? Why does Natsu always get all the attention?” Happy whined from his place on the bed.

 

“Cuse she likes me better, obviously.” Natsu scoffed.

 

“Oh stop it you two, come here Happy.”

 

The cat eagerly jumped into Lucy’s outstretched arms, snuggling into her shoulder.

 

“I missed you Lucy!” Happy cried.

 

“I missed you too.” Lucy said with a sad smile.

 

“Hey, why do you look so sad?” Natsu asked. “We’re gonna get you out of here, so don’t look so upset.”

 

Lucy gave a short laugh, patting the blue cat now resting in her lap. “It just feels so real.” She said.

 

Natsu raised an eyebrow. “Of course it’s real weirdo.”

 

“Stop calling me that!” Lucy laughed, hitting him with the pillow again, but with less force. “I know it’s just a dream, i’ll probably wake up any second.” She shrugged.

 

Natsu reached over and pinched Lucy’s arm.

 

“Ouch! What was that for?” She yelped.

 

“To prove I'm real, obviously.” 

 

Lucy froze. It seemed too good to be true. But she could feel Happy, she could hit Natsu, she could feel pain. Slowly she reached over, and poked Natsu’s nose.

 

Natsu swatted at her hand, annoyed.

 

“You’re real!” Lucy shouted.

 

“Yeah, thats what Ive been sayin-“ Natsu was cut off by Lucy throwing herself into him, knocking Happy off her lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

 

“You came back.” She whispered into his shoulder. 

 

Natsu quickly hugged her back.

 

“Of course I did.” 

 

Lucy pushed herself off him and sat back down on the bed. Wondering if she had just caught a glimpse of disappointment in Natsu’s eyes as she pulled away, or if it was just the lighting.

 

“Why did you come back? After everything I said, I was so awful I thought…” The celestial mage trailed off.

 

“As if I believed any of that,” Nastu shrugged, “besides, I had to bring you these.” He said. And Lucy couldn't help but gasp as she saw him pull her gate keys out of his pocket.

 

“I didn’t really have the chance give them back last time.”

 

Lucy cringed at the thought of their last encounter. But it faded as she focused on the glimmering key set she had missed so much. She didn’t take them out of Natsu’s hand. She simply ran her hand over the polished shiny keys. Her spirits, her friends. She hadn’t even had contact with them since the water mage had kidnapped her. She missed them so much. How angry  would they be when they found out she had abandoned them? Though she presumed they already knew.

 

“Natsu…you shouldn’t have.” Lucy breathed, tracing each key with her fingers.

 

“Seriously Luce, it’s no big deal, just take ‘em. They’re your friends.”

 

Lucy moved to take them, but froze. Instead, she grabbed Natsu’s hand. Closing his fist over her keys, and pushing his hand back towards him.

 

“No, I mean it. You shouldn’t have.”

 

The surprise on Natsu’s face was evident.

 

“Lucy, what are you-“

 

“My father want’s those keys. Im sure of it.  He’s hated the thought of them since my mom died. I don’t know why. But now that I’ve gone and used them in association with a _magic guild_. It’s shameful to him. If he ever decides he doesn’t want them around anymore, he’ll steal them and sell them, or have them destroyed all together.”

 

“Lucy, they’re you’re friends aren’t they? Don’t you want to see them?” Happy puzzled.

 

“Of course I do. But…” Lucy took a deep breath, “because they’re my friends, I want them safe. My keys aren’t safe here. They're safe with you guys, back at the guild. You can protect them better than I ever could.”

 

“No!” Natsu stood up, clutching the keys. “You need you’re keys, your spirits. Not so you can go on missions or fight, but, because they’re your _friends,_ and you love them Lucy.  And it doesn’t matter if the keys are back at the guild because you’re coming back with me.” Natsu stated firmly.

 

Lucy stood too.

 

“Natsu, please understand I _can’t_ go back.” Lucy insisted.

 

“So you admit you want to?” He snapped.

 

“What?”

 

“You said you can’t, not you don’t want to. So if you want to come back, then why won’t you?”

 

“Because I can’t!”

 

“Why the hell not Lucy?!” Natsu screamed, finally losing his temper.

 

“BECAUSE IT’S MY FAULT” Lucy screeched. 

 

Natsu went dead silent, his rage disappearing. 

 

Lucy collapsed back not the bed, head in her hands. Tears forming in her eyes again.

 

“Because its all my fault, everything that happened. And if I don’t stay here…” she sobbed, feeling like a weight had been lifted only to make room for a hundred more. “If I don’t stay here i’ll just cause you all pain again.”

 

“Luce…” Natsu began quietly.

 

“Just, shut up Natsu. Every mission, every adventure, I always seem to get you guys into trouble.  Im never going to be as strong as you, yet you showed me kindness I hadn't known since my mothers death. You accepted me and protected me, you made me feel _alive_ Natsu. And then I kept the stupid secret about my stupid father and I put everyone I love in danger. And when the time came that you were all in danger, there was _nothing_ I could do to protect you all.”

 

Lucy stood. “So this,” she gestured to the room, “ this is what I can do to protect you all, can you just let me have this?” She begged.

 

Natsu stepped towards Lucy, and she backed away.

 

“Lucy, no one blamed you for your fathers actions.” Natsu stated.

 

“It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks,” Lucy exclaimed, crossing her arms. “I blame myself.”

 

“Lucy…”

 

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door. Lucy and Natsu froze, Happy quickly landing on Natsu shoulder. Lucy shoved Natsu and Happy into the corner of the room.

 

“Don’t move a muscle.” She commanded, before rushing to the door. She pulled the door open enough to fit her face through. Looking down, she saw little Mrs. Seppetto standing in the hallway, looking worried.

 

“Miss Lucy, I heard shouting, I wanted to make sure everything was okay.” 

 

“Oh, yes Mrs. Seppetto, everything is fine, I was just, um… practicing my wedding vows…very loudly.” Lucy gave a large grin.

 

Mrs. Seppetto nodded slowly. “I see, well, its nice that you’re preparing so far in advance, have they set the date yet?” 

 

Lucy tried not the choke as she thought of actually having to marry Duke Schwan.

 

“Um, not yet, my first meeting with Duke Schwan is next Monday.”

 

“I see, well, if everything is fine, i’ll leave you be miss.”

 

“Yup! Everything's okay! Thanks for checking on me though Mrs. Seppetto!” 

 

“Of course,” Mrs. Seppetto leaned in a bit “please take care of yourself Lucy.” She whispered politely. 

 

Lucy followed the maids gaze down to her shoulder. Where the sleeve of Lucy’s dress had slipped of her shoulder in her rush to get to the door. Her shoulder was now fully exposed, showing off the five round bruises her fathers fingers had left days ago. They had been purple, but had now faded to a sickly greenish yellow, but the bruises were still very obvious. 

 

Lucy tensed as she remembered Natsu in the corner, could he see the bruises from there? If so he would not be happy. 

 

Lucy quickly pulled the sleeve back onto her shoulder in futile attempt to hide the bruises from Natsu.

 

“Right, I will, thanks again Mrs. Seppetto.” The maid gave Lucy a quick curtsey, Lucy curtseyed back politely, and shut the door with a sigh of relief. He relief was short lived though, as the second she turned around, she was face to face with a fuming Natsu.

 

He placed a hand on her good shoulder to hold her still, and practically ripped off her other sleeve. He examined the bruises, and Lucy could see his fury building.

 

He looked Lucy dead in the eyes.

 

“Did your father do this to you?” He growled.

 

Lucy pulled away from him, pulling her sleeve back up. “Natsu, it’s really nothing.”

 

“Did he do it to you? Yes or no?”

 

Lucy hesitated, “Yeah…yeah he did.”

 

Natsu turned around and drove a fist into the bed. 

 

“Dammit Lucy!” He shouted.

 

“Natsu, please, calm down.” She rushed towards the dragon slayer, trying to calm him down before someone else heard them.

 

“And did that lady say you’re getting _married?”_ Nastu demanded, staring at the floor.

 

“Well, yes, but not anytime soon.”

 

“To who?” Natsu’s fists were aflame now.

 

“Its Duke Schwan, he’s the Ginelle heir. There are a lot of benefits to our marriage-“

 

“Do you love him?” Natsu glared at her. Happy sunk down behind the bed in fear.

 

“Wh-what?” Lucy stammered. Natsu walked up to her until she could feel his breath on her face.

 

“Do you love him?” Natsu asked again, his eyes boring into her.

 

Lucy quickly looked away.

 

“I…haven’t met him yet.” She confessed quietly.

 

Natsu  turned and walked across the room, and punched the wall, creating a large hole.

 

“Natsu…” Lucy whispered.

 

He punched the wall a second time.

 

“Natsu, stop!” Lucy shouted.

 

Natsu punched the wall again. Lucy ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, simultaneously pulling him into her and away from the crumbling wall. She buried her face in his back, feeling some of the tension leave his body by her touch, she pulled him in closer, and tighter, until the fire on his bloody knuckles disappeared. 

 

“Im sorry.” Lucy cried into him. “Im so, so sorry.”

 

Natsu pulled himself off her roughly. Lucy couldn’t hide her hurt.

 

The dragon slayer took a breath. “I’m not mad at you Lucy.”

 

Lucy hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath.  At least Natsu didn’t hate her.

 

“But, can’t you see that you aren’t safe here? Take your keys, and come back to Fairy Tail with me. Thats why I came tonight, to get you back.” Natsu held out the keys to Lucy again. There was desperation in his eyes.

 

“Lucy please, I _need_ you.” Natsu begged.

 

Lucy felt again as if she’d been stabbed in the heart.

 

‘Go with him!’ Her brain screamed. She looked around the room, and realized how suffocating it all was. How lonely. Her heart ached to be with Fairy Tail again.

 

“We miss you Lucy.” Happy whined, flying out from his hiding spot behind the bed.

 

The temptation of freedom was overwhelming, without realizing she was doing it, she reached out, and took her keys out of Natsu’s hand. Natsu’s face lit up with a mixture of relief and pure joy, then the look vanished.

 

“Someones coming.” Natsu warned. “We have to go, now.” He grabbed Lucy’s hand, and pulled her towards the door. 

 

_‘Like that day in Hargeon.’_ Lucy thought, overjoyed. But just as she thought this, she too heard the heavy footsteps quickly approaching the door, and she abruptly stopped running. She knew those footsteps.

 

Natsu tugged on her hand desperately.

 

“Lucy! Snap out of it, lets go!”

 

“Come on Lucy!” Happy flew around the balcony franticly.

 

The footsteps grew louder.

 

“Its my father.” Lucy breathed.

 

“Which is why we have to go _now_.” Natsu hissed, tugging her arm harder.

 

Lucy looked at the open glass door leading to the balcony. She saw Happy flying out there eagerly. She looked at Natsu’s worried face looking at her, she looked at their intertwined hands, Natsu’s pulling her away from danger yet again.

 

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the hole in her wall and her wooden bedroom door. She looked at the glass door one more time.

 

_‘He’d do it again, wouldn’t he?’_

 

Lucy pulled her hand out of Natsu’s and tossed her gate keys to the boy. Natsu caught them, but his face was full of fear.

 

“Go.” She commanded. 

 

“Lucy I am not leaving without you! Not this time.” 

 

“It was not a question.” Lucy barked, pushing the boy with all her might. Making him stumble out onto the balcony.

 

“Get out of here you two, you’ll only get yourself hurt.” Lucy begged.

 

Jude’s footsteps were seconds away.

 

“Guard my keys with your life.” 

 

“Lucy, come on!” Natsu pleaded

 

“Promise me!” Lucy shouted.

 

Natsu went silent. He looked at the keys in his hands, tears in his eyes. “I promise.”

 

“Get him out of here Happy.” Lucy ordered.

 

Her father was outside the bedroom door.

 

“Lucy…” Happy sobbed.

 

“Let me protect you two, just this once.” Lucy instead, with a weak smile.

 

She heard her door open.

 

Happy nodded shakily, grabbed Natsu’s coat collar, and flew away.

 

“Thank you.” Lucy uttered, shutting and locking the door.

 

“Lucy, what is the meaning of this!” Jude yelled. Lucy turned to face her Father. She held her chin up, facing the man with a newfound confidence gained from helping her friends escape.

 

Jude pointed to the large hole in the wall.

 

“Oh, sorry, that was Natsu.” Lucy deadpanned.

 

“That wizard friend of yours? Is that who you were helping escape when I came in here?” Judes voice was sinister.

 

“Yup, thats the one.” Lucy confessed, refusing to show her father the fear he wanted to see.

 

Jude approached Lucy slowly, menacingly and roughly grabbed her by the collar of her dress. Pulling it so tight it nearly lifted her off the ground. But she refused to flinch or beg. She wouldn't give him what he wanted.

 

“Need I remind you, Lucy, that should that guild, or anyone in it… _distract_ you in anyway, I will not hesitate to have them destroyed.”

 

Lucy blinked. “If I remember our arrangement correctly, _Jude_ , as long as I'm here, you are not to lay a finger on that guild. And if you do, well, I would hate it if things just happened to go wrong between me and Duke Shwan. It really would be a shame to see all that money and planning go to waste.” Lucy had to hold back a devious smile. She wasn’t afraid, she was _strong_.

 

Jude clenched his jaw and quickly raised his hand, and Lucy prepared herself for the blow. Yet still, she never broke eye contact with the man, she never let herself feel fear. His hand hung in the air above her for a minute, then, to Lucy’s surprise, it dropped back down to Jude’s side. He let go of her dress, and Lucy stumbled backwards a few steps.

 

Jude stormed out of the room, pausing in the doorway.

 

‘I win.’ Lucy thought happily.

 

Jude looked back at Lucy from the doorway of her room.

 

“Do you have something to say, Father?” Lucy asked politely.

 

“In fact, I do. Meet me in my study tomorrow morning after breakfast, we have important matters to discuss.” 

 

“Of course, father, about the marriage I presume?” Lucy questioned innocently.

 

“Actually, no, we need to talk about your mothers keys.”

 

Only then, did Lucy become afraid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: a-fairy-tail44
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Around midnight, Natsu made it home. Feeling nauseous from the train ride and heavy hearted, he walked in to his house and collapsed onto the couch. Happy trudged inside and shut the door behind him.

 

“I’m sorry Natsu, I really thought we were gonna get her back.” Happy whimpered.

 

Natsu didn’t answer, he simply shifted on the couch so his back was to the blue cat. Ignoring Happy was mean, and Natsu knew that. None of this was Happy’s fault, Natsu simply wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone right now. After what felt like years of silence, Happy whispered,

 

“Okay, well, if you’re sleeping on the couch, i’ll take the hammock.” The cat sounded on the verge of tears, Natsu simply buried his face in the back of the couch. “Im gonna go to the guild tomorrow and…and tell them what happened. You don’t have to come.” Happy finished. 

 

Natsu heard the cat fly up to the hammock and twist and turn for a bit. He waited until the cat was sound asleep before turning over on the couch again to face the room. As he shifted, Natsu felt a weight in his pocket dig into his hip, and he went rigid.

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Lucy’s gate keys. He ran his hand over the keys, much like Lucy had when he’d shown them to her back at the mansion. He couldn’t see them in the dark house, but he was okay with that. If he could see them he knew the guilt would suffocate him.

 

“ _Guard my keys with your life. Promise me!”_

 

“I promise Lucy, they’re safe with me.” Natsu whispered to himself, gently placing the keys on the coffee table. Natsu dared not put them out of his sight. They were all he had left of Lucy. 

 

Natsu stared at the ceiling, feeling heavy. He had been _so_ close. They could have made it, the balcony was a second away, but he’d still lost her. 

 

‘Why can’t I ever keep her safe?’ Natsu thought bitterly.

 

It seemed ever since the Phantom Lord chaos started, Lucy kept getting hurt and Natsu was never there to stop it. She’d gotten kidnapped and beaten and now she was trapped in her own home, and Natsu couldn’t do anything. Suddenly, he remembered what Lucy said.

 

_“When the time came that you were all in danger, there was nothing I could do to protect you all.”_

 

Suddenly he understood. How he was feeling right now, the guilt, the sadness, that was exactly how Lucy felt. But he had been dense and hadn’t understood at the time and now it was too late. His mind raced. He tossed and turned, playing the scene over and over again in his head, wondering what he did wrong.

 

‘I just want Lucy back.’ He thought. ‘Come back, come back dammit.’ He thought over and over again, maybe if he thought hard enough it would happen. Maybe he would open his eyes and Lucy would be there, with her big brown eyes full of wonder and her contagious smile. 

 

Lucy with her golden hair that reminded Natsu of the stars in the constellations she always tried to explain to him but he’d never understood. Lucy sitting in the guild hall with her nose in a book that was bigger than her. Lucy laughing until tears welled up in the corners of her eyes when Natsu made a fool of himself. Lucy punching him in the arm playfully when he did something dumb and scarred her. Lucy rolling her eyes and biting her lip to try and avoid laughing as she watched Natsu fight Gray and accidentally set the guild hall on fire again.

 

Lucy doing everything and anything that made her Lucy.

 

Natsu’s heart hurt. Why did he miss her so much? Why was it only now that she was gone he realized how amazing she was, how much of their time together he had taken for granted. Why did he feel so… what did Levy call it? Empty?

 

It wasn’t emptiness this time, this was a little different, he wanted her back. He wanted her back so bad he would burn that whole mansion down just to see her again. Natsu wished he understood his emotions more. It didn’t help that said emotions were about the girl he may _never see again_.

 

Though Natsu hated thinking that way, what if it was true? Going back to the mansion would put Lucy in more danger, and if he couldn’t go back…

 

Natsu’s own words rang in his ears.

 

_“Lucy please, I need you.”_

 

He hadn’t though about the words as he said them, they just seemed right at the time.  Now he realized how true they were. He still didn’t understand why he needed her so much, but he did, and more importantly, he needed her to come _back_.

 

Natsu tossed and turned until his eyelids grew too heavy to hold open.

 

Then he was awake again. And he was back in Lucy’s room, at the Heartfilia mansion, he was standing facing the open balcony doors, just a step away. Exactly where he had been desperately tugging on Lucy’s hand just hours before. Only this time, Lucy wasn’t behind him, she was in front. 

 

She stood on the balcony in a long, white, silky strapless dress. The dress showed off the five bruises on her shoulder, and it looked more like a flowing nightgown then Royal attire. Lucy’s hair was down rather than in a tight bun. And it was much longer then before, now going down to her hips. It was night outside and Lucy’s skin bathed in moonlight, she smiled at Natsu, and he felt warmth rush through his body.

 

“Lucy?” He choked, reaching out for her. He tried to step towards her, but his feet wouldn’t move. Panic filled Natsu’s chest as he desperately tried to get to her. She was so close, but Natsu’s legs wouldn’t budge.

 

Lucy didn’t say anything, she simply stood there, still smiling sweetly. 

 

All of a sudden, there were a series of loud bangs. Natsu recognized them.

 

Jude’s footsteps. Though they were much louder than before. Lucy’s face changed. Her look became filled with terror. She looked around, as if trying to locate where the noise was coming from, she seemed to have forgotten Natsu was there.

 

“Lucy! Run, Lucy!” Natsu screamed, frantically trying to reach her, but he was frozen.

 

Lucy turned to look at Natsu again, the footsteps grew ear piercingly loud. She gave Natsu another smile, but this time it seemed sad. She put her hand in a pocket of her dress Natsu hadn’t known was there, and pulled out her gate keys. She threw them to Natsu and he caught them with ease.

 

Only then did Natsu noticed that at some point the balcony’s railings had disappeared.

 

“Go.” Lucy whispered, her voice seemingly carried to Natsu by the wind.

 

The she leaned back, and fell off the balcony. 

 

“NO!” Natsu screamed, clutching her keys, he used all his muscles to try and move, get to her, _save her_. But it was useless. Tears ran down his face as he could do nothing but watch as Lucy’s body fell down towards the ground.

 

Natsu sat up so fast he fell off the couch. He felt like he couldn’t breath. His body was covered in a slick layer of sweat. He landed in the floor on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. He waited until the stars left his vision before he moved. He sat on the floor with his back leaning against the couch for support. Natsu felt something hot run down his cheek, and realized he was still crying. He quickly wiped his tears away and took another deep breath to calm down.

 

“Just a dream, it was a dream.” He gasped, repeating it over and over again until he calmed down. When he felt stable, Natsu stood up and looked around the house.

 

“Happy?” He croaked, but he got no answer. 

 

The house was silent.

 

Natsu was alone.

 

* * *

 

Happy flew in circles in front of the guild hall doors. He didn’t want to tell everyone the news. That Lucy wasn’t back, that they had failed. He supposed he’d first have to tell them they actually went to the Heartfilia mansion, since Natsu had told Erza they were going home.

 

How would the guild react? Would they be angry? Disappointed? He was especially scared of Levy, Gray, and Erza. After getting so close only to fail, it made it all seem…

 

hopeless.

 

“Ahg! I can’t do this!” Happy yelled, turning to fly back home, but before he got far, he heard a voice.

 

“Happy? You’re back.” A calm voice said. “I thought I heard someone out here. Were you locked out or something?” 

 

Happy turned to see Gray standing in the doorway, holding one of the large wooden doors open. The cat could hear the eerie lack of noise that continued to plague the guild hall since Lucy’s disappearance.

 

“Gray! Uh…I was just coming inside to tell you…tell you…” Happy trailed off nervously.

 

Gray’s look shifted to one full of anxiety.

 

“You guys went to get Lucy right?” He asked carefully.

 

“Yeah…” Happy whimpered.

 

“Is she with Natsu?” Gray’s voice was quieter this time.

 

Happy looked down at the ground and frantically tried to blink away forming tears.

 

“No…” Happy sobbed.

 

Gray clenched his fists, looking back into the guild to avoid eye contact with the now crying cat.

 

“She didn’t come back.” Gray whispered.

 

Happy couldn't stop the tears from falling. He flew into Gray, hiding his face in the boys shoulder.

 

“Im sorry! We tried so hard, and we,” Happy hiccuped, “we were so close! But she couldn’t, and now she’s gone!” Happy sobbed into the ice mages shoulder.

 

Gray leaned back a little, clearly uncomfortable with the contact, but lifted a hand to give the cat a small pat on the head.

 

“It’s okay Happy, you tried your best.” 

 

Happy took a minute hiding in Gray’s shoulder to compose himself, before looking up at the boy through watery eyes.

 

“I have to tell the others.” Happy muttered sadly.

 

“We can tell them together.” Gray said with a strained voice. Happy wasn’t sure if the strain was from the news on Lucy or because he was uncomfortable with the emotional situation.

 

“You’re the best Gray.” Happy sighed. The cat settled onto Gray’s shoulder, and the two of them entered the guild.

 

Within seconds of their arrival all eyes were on them. It became very apparent to Happy that _everyone_ already knew he and Natsu had gone to see Lucy. And it became very apparent that it should have been Natsu, Happy, and Lucy walking through those doors _together_ , not just Happy alone. The cat sunk into Gray’s shoulder a little more.

 

Levy and Erza approached the group quietly. Erza’s look was stoic, in comparison to Levy, who walked beside her, worry riddling her features. Happy inhaled slowly in attempt to prepare himself to share the bad news. He opened his mouth but before he could speak, Erza raised a hand to stop him.

 

“Of course I already know where you’ve been. You don’t need to explain yourself to me. Just understand that you shouldn’t have lied.” Erza boomed. “I would have let you go anyway.” She said much softer.

 

“Did it work?” Levy questioned anxiously. “Is Lucy back?”

 

Happy opened his mouth to speak, but for a minute, no sound came out. The brief silence that followed would be enough to drive a stable man insane. Levy fiddled with her hair nervously, her eyes darting from Happy, to Gray, back to Happy. Erza stared Happy dead in the eyes, her hand clutching her swords hilt tightly.

 

Happy cracked. Hot tears ran down his cheeks for the second time that day. He shook his head vigorously. 

 

“Lucy isn’t…she won’t come back. I’m sorry!” 

 

The guild quickly went into chaos. Apparently, everyone had been waiting eagerly to hear Happy’s answer. People yelled in anger and confusion. Various fights broke out, people searching for anyway to vent their emotions. Those who weren’t fighting crowded around Happy and Gray, demanding to hear what had happened. 

 

Levy’s gaze fell to the floor, clearly on the brink of tears, Erza looked away, her face still showing no clear emotions. 

 

“The hell happened to her?”

 

“Why won’t she come back?”

 

“Where is she now?”

 

“Where’s the fire breathing moron?

 

“Is Natsu with her?”

 

People barked questions at Happy from left and right. The cat wanted to be invisible. He trembled and buried himself in Gray’s neck. He covered his ears with his paws in attempt to drown out all the yelling.

 

“Stop it! Please! I’m sorry. I don’t know!” Happy whimpered. The yelling and rioting continued ruthlessly. Gray petted Happy, trying to calm him down. Gray only let the yelling happen for a second.

 

“EVERYONE SHUT IT!” He screamed. The guild froze, everyone going silent.

 

“Stop being assholes, Happy can’t answer all of you at once.” 

 

Levy stepped up to Happy, she gently pulled the cat off Gray’s shoulder. She cradled and petted him until he calmed down.

 

“Everyone take a seat!” Erza commanded. “Happy will tell his story when he’s ready. he will tell it once, and if you decide to be an idiot and interrupt, it will be the last story you ever hear.

 

At Erza’s threat, the entire guild ran to get a seat like scared children. Levy carried Happy to the bar and set him down. Gray and Erza followed and stood next to the script wizard.

 

“Happy, please tell us what happened.” Erza pushed gently.

 

Happy looked around the guild hall, dried his tears, and told them everything.

 

* * *

 

Lucy’s heart pounded. With every step towards Jude’s office her heart rate sped up and new beads of sweat popped up on her forehead. 

 

Then before she knew it, she was in front of his office doors. She clenched the skirt of her dress, wrinkling the fabric.

 

She felt a weight on her right hand, the hand still wearing a single satin glove to cover the forbidden guild mark it bore. She looked to see a young servant had placed her hand on top of Lucy’s. The servant gave Lucy a comforting smile.

 

Lucy slowly let her skirt go. She smiled sweetly back at the servant, though it was forced.

 

The servant opened the door for Lucy, and Lucy entered the office. 

 

Her father sat in his normal spot. Behind his desk, looking out the window, with his back to Lucy.

 

She took her seat in front of the desk, her father spun around in his chair, rather dramatically, to face her.

 

“Hello Father.”

 

“Welcome Lucy, I'm glad to see you’re on time.” He stated coldly.

 

Lucy gave a firm nod.

 

“We have important business to discuss.”

 

“Yes, my keys.” Lucy growled.

 

“Indeed, your mothers keys fell into your possession after her death. Until now i’ve tolerated the filthy magic associated with them and left them under your care. However, after…recent events, it’s come to my attention that the keys may be a distraction of sorts.” Jude eyed her glove covered hand, “In order for your full focus to be on your future marriage and the company, I need you to relinquish all past ties with your guild and magic in general. So I'm going to need you to hand your keys over to me.”

 

Lucy had seen this coming, but it still made her chest tighten and her hands shake. 

 

‘Breath, Lucy, breath.’ Lucy was ready, she had practiced this.

 

“Im sorry father, but I can’t give you the keys.” 

 

Jude raised an eyebrow. Lucy tried her best to look devastated.

 

“Please understand, I lost them in my battle with Phantom Lord, they were never found or returned.” Lucy lied. She would not give her father the keys, and she would most definitely not rope Natsu into this. Lucy had prepared this answer, for once, she was one step ahead. Or so she had thought.

 

“Yes, I predicted you would say that.” Jude said. Lucy tensed.

 

“You see Lucy, I gave the Phantom Lord guild orders to make sure your keys were not destroyed in the battle. They reported very clearly that after the battle they returned to the spot of your kidnapping only to discover a friend of yours had already picked up the keys. If these sources are correct, the keys should have made it back to you by now.”

 

Lucy was speechless. He had caught her, what would she say now. Jude stood up and leaned over the desk.

 

“So either my sources are incorrect, or you’re _lying_ to me, Lucy.” Jude leered.

Lucy rose to her feet as well, refuse to let her father overpower her.

 

“Well then clearly, your sources are wrong. The keys are not in my possession.” Lucy retorted.

 

Jude grabbed Lucy's arm with an iron grip, and she knew there would be more bruises to match her shoulder later on.

 

“Don’t lie to me Lucy!” He spit. Lucy was growing angry to. She ripped her arm from his grasp, wincing as she felt a muscle in her shoulder pull. Lucy decided lying wasn’t getting her anywhere.

 

“As long as I'm alive, you are never getting your hands on those keys.” Lucy snapped.

She turned to storm out of the office before her father could ask anymore questions, but his voice locked her in place.

 

“Natsu.” Jude stated cooly, knowing he had just won.

 

Lucy’s voice caught in her through, all confidence she’d had vanished.

 

‘No, no, no, does he know he has my keys? How could he possibly know?’ Lucy's thoughts raced, panic consuming her. She turned to face her father, no longer hiding her fear and rage.

 

Jude simply smirked. “Thats his name right? The fire wizard with the pink hair?”

 

Lucy clenched her jaw shut. She didn't know how much Jude knew, and she dared not risk giving him information he could use against Natsu.

 

“You two seem rather close. Considering he stopped by for a visit the other night.”

 

Lucy was as stiff as a board, her hands trembled. 

 

“Where are you going with this father?” She demanded nervously. 

 

“I was just thinking that if you were to harbour any, how should I put this? _Lingering feelings_ for the boy, well, I would hate to have to _eliminate_ any of duke Schwan’s potential competition.” 

 

Lucy exploded. She ran to his desk, slamming her hands onto the wood and staring him down.

 

“You so much as lay a _finger_ on Natsu and I swear to you father I will-“

 

“You’ll what? Run away again? Don’t make me laugh.” Jude snapped. He reached up and grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. “Face it Lucy, in this house, you’re _powerless_.”  Jude dropped her chin, and Lucy realized she’d been holding her breath.

 

She stumbled away from the desk in shock.

 

‘ _Powerless, helpless, useless._ That’s all you’ll ever be.’ Lucy's thoughts tried to control her. Her negative emotions were overwhelming her, drowning her mind.

 

“You have one day.” Jude had gone back to looking out the window, as if nothing had happened. “If the keys aren’t on my desk by the end of tomorrow, I shall be forced to take matters into my own hands.” Jude threatened.  

 

“Yes, father.” The words tasted bitter on her tongue.

 

“You are dismissed.” Jude waved her away.

 

Lucy walked back to her room, fear enveloped her.

 

She had to come up with something quick. She would not allow herself to drag Natsu into this.  But Lucy came up with nothing.

 

The next day came and went, and the deadline passed.

 

The hooded men came for Lucy at midnight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: a-fairy-tail44
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

When Happy finished reciting what happened, the guild rioted yet again. They yelled about how stupid it was. They yelled about how they were going to save Lucy themselves, and a few of them even ran towards the doors. 

Happy, Gray, Levy and Erza, however, didn’t move. They stood still amongst the chaos and commotion of the guild, the guilt and pain still swimming around in their stomachs.

 

So it was only these four who saw Master Makarov, who’d been watching the scene unfold from the balcony above, slowly make his way to the bar.

 

He gently pushed Gray aside, and climbed up on to the counter. Then, in a flash, he grew to five times his normal size, stretching out an arm and blocking off the door with a large menacing fist. 

 

“Listen up brats!” He boomed, his voice shaking the guild. The riot stopped abruptly, everyone turning to listen to their master. When he was sure he had everyones full attention, Makarov shrunk back down to his normal size. From his spot on the bar, he made his speech.

 

“I understand, how you are all feeling.” He began, his voice calm and reasonable. “Hurt, confused, worried, maybe even a little betrayed? Abandoned, perhaps? I understand the temptation to run to her rescue, to go get her back. I too, wish for Lucy’s safe return.”

 

In the guild, you could hear a pin drop.

 

“However,” Makarov continued, “we must try to understand, and respect Lucy’s decision. She is a Fairy Tail wizard, and one of the smartest ones, may I add. We must trust, and believe in her abilities. We must have faith in Lucy, that she knew what she was doing, and is strong enough to save herself if it becomes dangerous. By assuming she requires rescue or has made a poor decision is a rude and disrespectful assumption. I’m aware, we are all hurting due to this…loss of sorts. Some are hurting more than others.” He said with a glance at the three mages and Happy lined up below him. “But we believe in Lucy, and respect her decision to leave us. Because she is a Fairy Tail wizard, and she is strong.” 

 

Makarov threw his hand up in the air, using his index finger and thumb to create the known Fairy Tail symbol.

 

“Lucy will return! That, I believe. But until she informs us otherwise, we let her complete this personal mission herself. Because she is family, and we believe in her!”

 

The guild let out a cheer of approval. Though there was mistrust and skepticism in certain mages eye, but they knew better than to oppose Makarov.

 

Erza nodded in agreement with the master, but there was still a heavy lack of emotion in her eyes. 

 

Levy still seemed a little anxious, but wore a prideful smile nonetheless.

 

Gray looked a little mad, but Happy thought that was just his normal face. And though Happy was trying to believe in Lucy, he couldn’t help but wonder if she really would come back on her own. And he couldn’t shake the feeling that leaving her to fight her father alone was a bad idea. 

 

Plus, he really wasn’t looking forward to telling Natsu this news, that the Guild was prohibited from helping her.

 

Then, he had a thought.

 

‘Maybe it’d be pointless anyway, if Natsu can’t persuade Lucy to come back, what could anyone else in the guild do?’ Happy looked up at the Master to voice this concern, but found the Master had that faraway look in his eyes. One he often got when he was deep in thought, or captured by concern. For a man who believed in Lucy so, he didn’t quite scream confidence.

 

Happy thought it best not to disturb the man.

 

“Someone should go tell Natsu about all this.” Levy said. Erza, Makarov, and Levy’s eyes all fell on Happy and Gray.

 

“What, why are you all looking at me? Happy is perfectly capable of going himself. It’s not like Flame-brain likes talking to me anyway!”

 

“Happy shouldn’t go alone.” Erza pointed out.

 

“And you have known Natsu the longest…” Levy reasoned.

 

Gray looked to Makarov for rescue, but he was gazing into the distance aimlessly once more.

 

“Tch, fine, whatever.” Gray gave in.

 

“Thanks Gray! I really didn't want to go alone.” Happy thanked the ice mage.

 

“Whatever, it’s not like I _want_ to go.” He mumbled.

 

“Hey, Gray! Can you take this to Natsu for me please?” Mira asked sweetly, approaching with a large picnic basket full off food. “I’m assuming he hasn’t been feeding himself properly, and since Lucy can’t pop in and check on him, could you make sure it gets to him?”

 

“Sure thing Mira.” Gray took the basket from her, and gave a short wave, before leaving the guild, Happy once again perched on his shoulder.

 

At first, after Makarov’s hopeful speech, the guild had gone back to its usual volume and energy. But it dwindled. And by the time Happy and Gray reached the door, silence had covered the guild once more, like a cold, unwelcome blanket.

 

* * *

 

“Open, gate of the…cow? Ugh, no thats not it. Open gate of the maid girl! Come on, dammit!” Natsu threw the keys at the couch. He’d been trying to get a spirit to appear all day. But he couldn’t seem to get the words right. Plus, he didn’t have a contract. But he needed to try, and try he had. Over, and over, and over again. Knowing it wouldn’t work hadn’t stopped him, but when it came down to it, he couldn’t remember half the spirits names. Let alone what Lucy said to call them out.

 

“Come out already!” Natsu screamed at the keys resting on the couch. “I know you can hear me! Stop hiding! Open thy gate or whatever! UGH!” He threw a punch at his wall. Adding to the collection of holes he’d made due to his anger and frustration. There were five holes now, and Natsu wasn’t sure the wall would remain standing for much longer.

 

He pulled his fist from the wall, and shrunk down onto his knees. He placed his forehead against the walls cracked surface. 

 

“Please, open the gate, you’re the only ones who can tell me about Lucy.” Natsu begged, speaking to the wall, his back to the couch where the keys rested. Natsu may not have listened to Lucy most of the time when she blabbed about her keys, a choice he now deeply regretted, but he knew this much: The spirits lived in a different world,  but they could still see everything happening in this world. They could see Lucy. They could tell him if she was _alright_. But Natsu couldn’t get a damn gate to open in the first place.

 

He slowly rose to his feet and trudged over to the couch. He gently picked up the keys to make sure they hadn’t been damaged when he threw them. Feeling drained, he laid down on the creaky couch and cuddled the keys to his chest. Noting in disappointment that Lucy’s scent faded from the keys a little more with each passing day.

 

“Tell me she’s _okay_.” Natsu whispered to the keys, but nothing changed. Anger flashed through him, and he had the impulse to lash out again, but held himself back. Not wanting to break the keys in his fury. He instead curled on himself, hugging the keys to him even tighter, and tried to fall asleep.

 

Just as he shut his eyes, there was a knock on the door. Natsu groaned, not having the energy to open his eyes and go answer.

 

“Natsu? I’m coming in okay?” He recognized the voice as Happy.

 

“You better not be dead or anything.” A voice deadpanned.

 

Natsu buried his face in the pillow and groaned again, louder this time. ‘Why’d he have to bring the stripper.’ Natsu thought grumpily.

 

“I’m gonna take that groan as an okay to come in!” Happy chimed.

 

He heard the door open, and light flooded the dark house. He buried his face deeper in the cushions to block the light, curling up a little more. He heard Gray’s voice first.

 

* * *

 

“Shit.” Gray thought aloud. He had expected Natsu to be upset, probably angry, in bad shape, but not _this_ bad. Natsu just looked, broken. The wizard was curled up on himself, his body sinking into the couch, his face buried deep into a pillow. All you could see was his navy blue outfit and a small tuft of pink hair. He was hugging something tight to his chest, and Gray had a feeling he knew what it was before he even saw it.

 

Natsu looked like a hurt puppy.

 

“He’s even worse then when I Ieft.” Happy remarked sadly.

 

Gray exchanged a fearful glance with Happy, neither really sure what to do or say to Natsu. Gray was exceptionally bad a dealing with emotional situations, and he knew Natsu was even worse. 

 

‘Who’s great idea was it to send us boys to deal with this again?’ Gray wondered. Then again, the only girl Natsu would ever really talk about his feelings with was…well, Lucy. And she was the whole reason Natsu was upset in the first place.

 

Gray cleared his throat, approaching the couch, he gently set down the picnic basket on the coffee table.

 

“Have you…uh…have you gotten off that couch yet today?” He asked quietly.

 

Natsu raised his head to look at him, something close to anger in his eyes. 

 

“Yeah.”  Natsu replied, his eye’s flickering over to the wall behind Gray. Gray followed his gaze, to discover the five fist-sized holes that littered the wall.

 

“O-oh.” Gray sputtered, “Well, that’s, uh, something? I guess?” 

 

“We brought you lunch!” Happy sang, trying to cheer Natsu up. He flew over and sat on the picnic basket.

 

Gray happily went along with this change of topic. “Yeah, Mira made it for you.” The ice mage hesitated, choosing his next words carefully. “She’s worried about you, you haven’t seemed…great lately.”

 

Gray was mentally slapping himself in the face. Wow he was bad at this.

 

Slowly, Natsu pulled himself up into a sitting position, revealing what he was holding.

 

_Lucy’s keys._

 

Though it was exactly what Gray had expected, it still sent a wave of sadness through him.

 

“Did you guys come for a reason?” Natsu grunted.

 

“We’re worried about you Natsu! Everyone is!” Happy cried, flying in to snuggle up to Natsu’s chest.

 

Gray hated the whole scene. He hated losing Lucy. He hated seeing his best friend so broken. He hated seeing Natsu sitting in a dark, musty house with messy hair and grey under his eyes. He hated how even when he smiled as Happy cuddled him, it was only a shadow of his usual grin. What had happened to the pink haired pyro who greeted him with a confident grin and a fist to the jaw? 

 

The whole thing made Gray want to go drag Lucy back again just so Natsu, so that everything, would go back to normal. Quiet Natsu was awful. And Gray decided he much preferred the version of Natsu that made him want to punch the fire mage in the face. 

 

The empty smile on Natsu’s face vanished as he met Gray’s eyes.

 

“Something happened.” Natsu stated, averting his eyes to the picnic basket. “That’s why you’re here.”

 

Gray nodded silently. 

 

“Is it about Lucy?” Nastu asked, his stare burning into Gray.

 

“Uh, yeah, it is actually.” Gray admitted. To Gray’s surprise, Natsu didn’t freak out. He simply reached into the picnic basket, pulled out a sandwich, and looked back to Gray.

 

“You planning on telling me?” 

 

“You aren’t gonna like it.” Gray stated blatantly, seating himself on the coffee table.

 

Natsu took an aggressive bite out of his sandwich. “I wasn’t expecting to.”

 

So Gray explained how the Guild rioting lead to Makarov’s big speech. And how they were now _strongly encourage_ to stay out of Lucy’s business and ‘respect her decision’.

 

As Gray spoke, Natsu petted Happy, who had curled up in his lap. The fire mage stayed silent the whole time, but it was easy to tell he was less than pleased with the orders.

 

Gray finished his story and shrugged. “Thats it, I just thought you’d want to know.” 

 

Natsu had long since finished is sandwich, and at the very least, Gray was happy his friend was eating.

 

“It’s bullshit you know.” Natsu grumbled. “Gramps is just as worried as the rest of ‘em, he just doesn’t want the guild to cause any more trouble.”

 

“Can you blame him?” Gray asked.

 

Natsu hastily shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Thanks for telling me Gray.” 

 

Gray was feeling less than comforted by this interaction. ‘He’s _too_ calm. I think i’d rather he be punching a wall or something, so i’d know he’s not bottling it all up.’

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Gray asked, standing from his seat on the coffee table, “Like, actually okay, not just barely breathing.”

 

Natsu looked Gray in the eyes, and laughed. It was a hollow, cold, hysterical laugh. He laughed for almost a minute straight before he calmed down, his face going stoic again.

 

“I’ll be okay, when Lucy is back home.” Natsu deadpanned. 

 

“You know Makarov’s rule applies to you too right?” Gray couldn’t help but smirk, for he already knew Natsu’s response to this.

 

“Gramp’s rules don’t mean crap if he can’t enforce ‘em. Besides, I wasn’t there when he announced it, so how should I know to stay away from Lucy?” Natsu shrugged nonchalantly, and for a brief second, Gray got a glimpse of that cunning Natsu grin he knew so well.

 

“You never know when to quit, do you?” Gray teased, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

 

“Oh, but you do?” Natsu snapped back.

 

“That’s fair.” Gray shrugged. He didn’t care if Natsu insulted him, it seemed to make the mage feel better, and that was all Gray cared about. But the happy mood promptly disappeared.

 

“I can’t go back anyway, it’ll put her in danger.” Natsu whispered miserably. “It feels like I can't do _anything_ Gray.”

 

Gray winced at the quick mood swing. They were back to the emotional stuff, and Gray was no more confident in his abilities than before. 

 

“We all feel useless Natsu, don’t give up.” He tried his best to sound encouraging.

 

“You’re shit at making people feel better.” Natsu criticized sarcastically. 

 

“Hey! I’m better than Happy!” Gray gestured to the blue cat, who had fallen asleep halfway through Gray’s explanations.

 

“Whatever you say, stripper.”

 

Gray simply rolled his eyes, but felt a little pride at getting Natsu happy enough to use that nickname he hated.

 

“Night Natsu, take care of yourself.” Gray said with a casual wave as he opened the door to the house.

 

“Night, and…thanks, or whatever.” Natsu muttered.

 

Gray smiled and shut the door.

 

He looked up into the sky, at some point the sun had set, and the stars shined brightly.

 

He though of Lucy, how he missed her. Losing her was like losing his annoying yet lovable little sister. Gray wondered what she was doing right now.

 

“You’d better be okay Lucy, for Natsu’s sake.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy screamed.

 

She kicked and thrashed, attempting to free herself form the mens hold. But despite her best efforts, they’re grips never weakened.

 

They hadn’t bothered to blind fold her. They had simply tackled her in bed and tied her ankles and wrists together, which could only mean one thing. Lucy wasn’t being taken somewhere secret, she probably wasn’t even leaving the house.

 

This was Jude’s doing.

 

“Let me GO!” Lucy screeched desperately. The ropes were far too tight and she could feel them blistering her wrists and ankles. Panic filled her chest, her heart pounded, and she couldn’t see straight, making it impossible to identify the men who were carrying her.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Lucy panted.

 

“Just following orders, Princess.” A deep voice sneered.

 

“Shut it Cobra, don’t give her any information you idiot.” A whiney voice responded.

 

“Would you boys stop bickering and get her down to the dungeons already?” demanded a voice Lucy identified as a woman.

 

‘The dungeons. I’m going to the dungeons.’ She wanted to cry, but she refused to give up that easily. Using all the strength she could manifest, she pulled her legs up, and kicked the man carrying her legs in the stomach. He let out a grunt and dropped her legs. She quickly stood and swung her elbows up, feeling them make contact with the man behind her.

 

She heard a sickening crack and felt something warm splash on her arm. _‘Blood.’_ She turned to see the man she had hit stumbling back, a hand over his nose, which was gushing blood.

 

“Bitch! Where did that strength come from?” He hissed. The man had spiky, brownish-red hair, and a long scar running down his right eye, sealing it shut.

 

Lucy quickly realized she didn’t have much time to observe, and she turned to run, but spun around only to hit another person. She looked up to see white hair and a devious smile.

 

“So you’re a fighter, huh _princess_?” The woman sneered. Then her fist met Lucy’s jaw with a loud snap. Lucy’s world tilted, and she hit the hard floor with a thud.

 

“How disappointing, I guess you are just a weak little damsel in distress after all.” The woman snickered. 

 

Lucy’s vision went dark.

 

When she woke, the ropes had been replaced with chains.

Her ankles were now chained to the floor, and her arms chained to the wall. She was in a dank, wet dungeon cell. She had known the dungeons were there, buried deep under the Heartfilia estate, but she had never seen them with her own eyes.

 

And now she was a prisoner in them.

 

A prisoner in her own home.

 

Lucy pulled at the chains, shaking and rattling them. She had to escape, she couldn’t die here. She felt a dull pain on her jawline, and she knew there was a nasty bruise there.

 

‘What would Natsu do?’ She thought calmly, looking around the cell for anything to help. But she saw nothing but a dead rat in the corner. A shiver ran down her spine. She was trapped. she couldn’t melt the chains, or freeze and shatter them, nor could she summon a sword to cut herself out. Plus, she didn’t have her keys.

 

Once again, Lucy was useless.

 

“Dammit.” She gasped, hanging her head in exasperation.

 

“Giving up already?” A calm voice taunted.

 

Lucy’s head snapped up, straining to see through the darkness. But her sight wasn’t really necessary, she would know that voice anywhere.

 

Sure enough, out of the shadows, stepped Jude.

 

She ripped at her chains, in attempt to get closer to the bars, like a starved dog trying to bite their food.

 

“Let me out, Father.” She demanded angrily.

 

“Tell me the location of your keys.”

 

“No.”

 

Jude shrugged, “Then I'm afraid I can't let you out.” He paced in front of the bars that separated them. “Honestly Lucy, you have such a need for dramatics. I really didn’t want to do this. You gave me no other choice. I gave you time, and a reasonable deadline. But your time ran out. Had you just handed over your mothers keys you wouldn’t be locked up like this. This is your own doing, not mine.”

 

Lucy had heard this before, and she wasn’t putting up with it this time.

 

“Right, it’s my fault that you’re a _monster._ ” Lucy growled.

 

Her father ignored her comment. “I will give you one last chance.” He said, turning to clutch the iron bars and glare at Lucy. “Tell me where the keys are.”

 

“Over. My. Dead. Body.” Lucy snapped.

 

Jude let go of the bars and unlocked the cell door, he swung it open.

“I leave this in your hands.” He said to the shadows. 

 

Three figures entered the cell. Two of whom Lucy recognized. The girl with the white hair and the man whose nose she had busted. She assumed the other man with the blonde hair and long nose was the one she had kicked in the stomach.

 

“We’ll get you the information in no time, sir.” The white haired girl promised, pulling out a whip. The one with the scarred eye twirled a syringe on his finger, and the one with the long nose juggled knives so quickly Lucy only saw blurs. 

 

Lucy’s heart plummeted as she realized what was happening. She looked past the figures to her father, who was locking the cell back up.

 

“Mother would be _disgusted_ with what you’ve become.” Lucy yelled fiercely. 

 

She saw it in Jude’s eyes as he snapped. The usual facade of calm was broken and in its place was pure _fury_.

 

Lucy had won, it was a short and small victory, but that was all she had lately. 

 

“Make it painful.” Jude instructed the three people in her cell.

 

“Gladly.” The white haired woman grinned sadistically.

 

Jude stormed off.

 

“Who gets the first bite Angel?” The scarred man asked.

 

“Mind if I take it?” The long nosed one asked.

 

“She’s all yours, Racer.” The woman who Lucy now knew as Angel granted.

 

Lucy felt her elation from defeating her father fade as Racer approached her with three knives in hand.

 

Then, all Lucy felt was excruciating pain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: a-fairy-tail44
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy collapsed onto the dirty dungeon floor. The heavy chains pulled at her arms uncomfortably. She gulped for air, trying to clear her vision. Pain raced through her body. Her stomach felt like it had been ripped open. She felt something warm coating her stomach, making her nightgown stick to her. She blinked until her vision was clear. Slowly, she pushed herself up so she was sitting on her knees. She looked down at her stomach.

 

Blood.

 

Her silk lavender gown was covered in the sticky liquid, a long rip tore through the fabric, and her skin. He had cut her. Racer had dragged his knife straight across her stomach and there was blood, so much blood.

 

Lucy was panting, she wanted to vomit. Her vision was in and out of focus, her own heartbeat was loud in her ears. She looked up from the gash at her torturers. 

 

They were smiling.

 

“Wow, take it easy Racer, we wouldn’t want her to die before we got the info.” Angel’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

Lucy hadn’t even seen it coming. It had been so quick. A second ago, Racer was standing a foot away from her, then all of a sudden she was on the ground bleeding. How was she going to get herself out of this one?

 

“So tell us pretty princess…” Angel cooed, “where’d you hide those shiny keys?” Angel cracked her whip towards Lucy menacingly, and Lucy did her best to hide her fear.

 

“No.” Lucy croaked, she would fight this. She would keep her keys safe even if it cost her   life. She would keep Natsu safe.

 

“Aww, come on,” Angel took a step towards Lucy, who was still huddled on the floor. “spill, blondie.”

 

Lucy shook her head.

 

Angel’s sadistic smile vanished. Her face contorted with anger. She let out a furious cry and she brought the whip down hard on Lucy. Lucy put her arms up in defence. The whip made a loud snap. Lucy couldn’t help but cry out as she was once again knocked to the ground. A sharp stinging pain raced through both arms. She felt the skin split and more blood rush from the fresh cuts.

 

This was too much blood loss, at this rate…

 

Angel’s whip hit her again. In the side this time. It came quick and Lucy hadn’t been expecting it. It made contact with Lucy’s ribs and she was sure it broke a few.

 

She felt the air leave her lungs. She couldn’t move. Every part of her ached. She wanted to scream, but she knew it would be pointless. No one was around to hear.

 

No one was around to help.

 

“Im giving you one last chance!” Angel screeched. “Tell me where those damn keys are or you’ll regret it!”

 

Lucy refused. She felt feeble and broken, but she wouldn’t let them have the satisfaction of seeing her give in. Using the little strength she had left, she slowly rose to her feet.

 

Even Angel couldn’t hide her shock as Lucy got as close to the white haired woman as the chains would let her. When she was inches away from Angels face, Lucy smiled.

 

“Beat me all you want. The keys still won’t be yours.” Lucy whispered.

 

Angel screamed a string of curse words, raising her whip again, but Cobra’s cool voice stopped her from following through.

 

“Let me handle this, Angel.” He hummed.

 

Though there was still fury in Angels eyes, she backed away.

 

“I’m impressed you still have the strength to stand.” Cobra said mockingly. He approached Lucy calmly, he grabbed her right hand, and brought it up to his face, examining her guild mark. “Ah, yes, a Fairy Tail wizard, I have heard they’re quite the fighters.” He placed a light kiss on the pink mark.

 

“Let go of me.” Lucy said, pulling her hand away in disgust.

 

Cobra shrugged the action off. “I apologize for my partners brutal ways.” His voice was far too calm. He brought the syringe he was holding up to his face, turning it around in his hands, examining it. “My ways of getting information are much more… _humane_.”

 

“Tch, quit chatting Cobra, just get it over with already.” Racer whined.

 

Cobra cleared his throat. “Right, yes, so, if you could kindly tell me the location of your keys,” he pointed to the syringe. “I won’t have to use this, and we can all go home happy.”

 

Lucy ignored his request. “What is it?” She nodded to the syringe.

 

“This? This is poison.”

 

“You can’t use that on me, it’ll kill me.” Lucy sneered. “If i’m dead you won’t get your precious information.”

 

Cobra let out a laugh that echoed through the dungeons, Lucy felt fear flutter in her stomach again.

 

“Oh, Lucy? Was it? This poison won’t kill you.” Cobra explained. “But by the time i’m done with you, you’ll wish it did.”

 

Lucy’s heart dropped.

 

“Now, where are the keys?” Cobra demanded.

 

“That’s none of your business.” Lucy responded.

 

“If you insist.” Cobra shrugged. 

 

He plunged the syringe into her neck mercilessly. Immediately, Lucy felt as if her insides were on fire. Stars exploded in her vision. He body hit the floor and convulsed violently. She screamed until her throat was horse. The pain was unbearable. It spread through her body as if it were the very blood in her veins. And through it all, Lucy had a thought.

 

‘ _I am going to die.’_

 

But, she didn’t. After what felt like an eternity, the pain disappeared as fast as it had come. Lucy's body seemed to melt into the floor. She stopped shaking and twisting, and the stars cleared from her vision. Soon after, Lucy was engulfed by darkness.

 

She opened her eyes to see nothing but blackness. She was standing in a lightless void. Though the chains still gripped her wrists and ankles, they were no longer attached to any wall. Blood still stained her ripped nightgown, stomach and arms, but she felt no pain.

 

‘A dream.’ Lucy thought to herself.

 

Then, a small light appeared in the middle of the darkness. It grew, getting brighter and brighter, until Lucy seemed to be standing in the very heart of the brilliant star. All previous darkness had vanished, now there was only light.

 

“Heaven.” Lucy thought aloud. “This is it, i’ve died and gone to heaven.” She let out a harsh laugh of disbelief. And she suddenly felt sadness wash over her. She was dead. She would never see the guild again. She would never fight with her spirits by her side.

 

She would never see Natsu again.

 

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye…” She mumbled.

 

“Why does that bother me so much though? He's loud and annoying, and I barley even know the guy.” Lucy blabbered.  She’d been thinking about Natsu a lot, when realistically they hadn’t known each other for very long. She remembered her fathers words.

 

“If you were to harbour any… _lingering feelings_ for the boy…” 

 

Did she have feelings for Natsu? It was the first time she had really even considered it. He was her best friend, but was he also something more? Then again, it didn’t really matter, there was nothing she could do about it now.

 

A voice in the light snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Princess…” The voice whispered.

 

Lucy recognized the voice immediately, looking around for the source of the voice.

 

“Virgo! Virgo, where are you?” Lucy yelled, her voice a mixture of confusion and relief of hearing a friend. However, no matter where she looked, Virgo was no where to be found. 

 

“Princess, you’re badly hurt. Please listen closely.”

 

“Why can’t I see you? Am I dying?” Lucy’s voice trembled.

 

In an instance, particles of light came together until a version of Virgo composed entirely of golden light stood in front of Lucy.

 

“Is this better?”

 

Lucy nodded, still very confused.

 

“Good.” Virgo sighed. “Please calm down, you are not dead.”

 

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Then, where am I, why do you look so different?” 

 

“Please, allow me to explain. You lost consciousness due to Cobra’s poison, and I took the chance to bring your spirit here.” Virgo gestured to the whiteness around them. “You are currently in the area between the human world and celestial world, making it impossible for me to completely appear before you.”

 

Lucy nodded, trying to keep up. 

 

“Okay, so, why bring me here?” Lucy asked.

 

Virgo’s face was serious.

 

“You are very close to death. You will not survive much more torture. That is fact.”

 

Lucy felt a cold sweat drip down her back.

 

“Due to your current state, you are in no shape for a fight, either. You need help, Princess.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Lucy choked. “But, what do I do Virgo? The guild isn’t here to help me, I have no way of calling out to them, and I don’t have my keys, so I can’t summon you!”

 

“Not so fast, there may be a way.” Virgo examined Lucy’s disheveled, bloody form. “but, it is very dangerous. That being said, you are a very strong celestial wizard, Princess, I believe you may be able to open my gate without actually holding the key.”

 

Lucy’s eyes went wide. “I’ll do it! I don’t want to die here!”

 

Virgo nodded.

 

“It will most likely completely drain you of magic power, but I’m afraid it may be the only way.” Virgo mumbled to herself.

 

“What do I do?” Lucy tried to keep her voice steady.

 

“You must channel all your celestial magic into my key, visualize the gate opening. Call out your usual chant. Our bond is strong, I will hear your call and latch onto your well of power to pull myself into the human world for a short time.”

 

“How long can I keep it open?”

 

“I estimate two minutes, any longer would have dire consequences on your health.”

 

Lucy frowned, “Thats not very long.”

 

“I’m aware, however it is plenty of time for me to unlock your restraints.” Virgo looked at the chains bounding her ankles and wrists. “After that, you’re just going to have to run.”

 

It wouldn’t work, Lucy wouldn’t be able to run fast enough while bleeding out. The blonde stared at her feet.

 

“It won’t be enough Virgo, I can’t outrun them.”

 

“It’s all we have.” Virgo admitted sadly.

 

“Unless….” Lucy muttered, trying to think of something else, someone who could help. Lucy’s head shot up, making eye contact with Virgo.

 

“Natsu!” Lucy yelled.

“How will that pink-haired boy help you Princess?” Virgo questioned.

 

“He has my keys right now! If you use my power and the link to your key, you can open your gate wherever he is and tell him I need help!” Lucy could almost laugh, Natsu would never let anyone hurt her. She smiled at the thought of it. But Virgo seemed unsure.

 

“Princess, opening my gate, informing Prince Natsu, then traveling back through the celestial world, reopening the gate, and undoing your bonds will take more than two minutes. It is very dangerous.”

 

“We have to risk it Virgo!” Lucy was adamant this was the only choice. 

 

Virgo was silent for a minute, clearly thinking to herself. After a minute, she gave in.

 

“Fine, if you truly believe it is best.” 

 

Lucy gave a determined nod, before smiling at her spirit.

 

“Thank you, Virgo.”

 

Virgo gave a warm smile and a polite bow.

 

“Summon me when you feel ready, Princess, I am at your service.”

 

And with that, the light vanished, and darkness swam back in.

 

Lucy’s awoke to find herself lying on the cold, dirty floor of the dungeons. Slowly, she pushed herself onto her knees, keeping her palms on the floor to stabilize herself. She looked up at her torturers, they were all still there, with sadistic smiles staining their faces.

 

“I was worried you’d killed her, Cobra. I’m _so_ _relieved_ that miss princess is okay.” Angel taunted sarcastically.

 

“Bet you regret not telling us about your precious keys now Miss.” Racer laughed. Cobra had gone back to standing silently in the corner.

 

“H-how long was I out?” Lucy croaked.

 

“Couple hours. Don’t know why you care though.” Angel shrugged.

 

“You took quite the power nap, the sun just rose a couple minutes ago.” Racer informed her. Angel gave him a firm whack on the arm.

 

“She didn’t need to know that much, you might have just helped her with something!” Angel scolded.

 

“What? No way! How could that possibly help her?” Racer barked back.

 

‘Sunrise, Natsu should be awake. I have to do it now.’ Lucy thought.

 

While Angel and Racer continued to bicker, Lucy pushed herself to her feet. She straightened her arms, putting her hands palms-out in line with her hips. She ignored the wave of dizziness that came with the movements and shut her eyes tight.

 

“Your precious cargo is doing something.” Cobra informed the other two, who stopped fighting immediately.

 

Lucy activated all the magic power she could muster, feeling an explosion of power surge inside her.

 

“What the hell? Stop her!” She heard Angel yell.

 

She heard Racer cry out. “I can’t get close to her!”

 

“She’s…glowing.” Cobra stated cooly. 

 

“Open, gate of the maiden…”

 

“Boys, hurry, go get Jude! Tell him whats happening!”  She heard the door creak open and feet pounding away.

 

“Virgo!”

 

Lucy felt a wave of power burst from her body. She heard Angel screech and the sound of a body crashing into the prisons metal bars.

 

Lucy felt the familiar sensation of a gate opening. After what felt like an eternity, she felt her magic dwindle, but she shut her eyes tighter and grit her teeth, bringing her magic back full swing. She felt Virgo’s gate close, only to feel it reopen a second later.

 

She was here. Lucy felt Virgo’s magic presence right behind her. She heard the quiet click of the chains and felt the weight fall from her wrists and ankles. The metal clattered to the ground.

 

Lucy was free.

 

“Be safe, princess.” Virgo whispered in her ear. Then the gate closed for good.

 

Lucy crumpled from the lack of magic power. She was completely drained. At this point, Lucy _should_ have been dead. But she wasn’t. And now, she had something else keeping her going.

 

Pure adrenaline.

 

Angel sat on the ground, her back against the metal bars of the cell. The cell door next to her was open. Lucy approached Angel, and to Lucy’s delight, Angel looked _scared_.

 

“What are you?” Angel asked Lucy, in pure shock. Lucy smiled.

 

“I’m a Fairy Tail wizard.”

 

Lucy punched Angel in the face.

 

* * *

 

Natsu awoke to someone violently shaking him.

 

“Prince, Prince, wake up!”

 

“Go away Happy.” Natsu tried to get comfortable again, but was quickly thrown off the couch.

 

“What the hell?” He opened his eyes, and shot to his feet when he saw a pink haired maid standing above him.

 

“Maid girl! You’re one of Lucy’s spirits!” He gaped.

 

“Indeed I am, and I come with important information for the prince concerning-“

 

“I ain’t no prince, I’m a dragon!” Natsu puffed out his chest proudly.

 

“Well, if that’s what you prefer, I’m here because of the princess.”

 

Natsu’s goofy demeanour vanished. Panic exploded in his chest.

 

“Lucy? Is something wrong?” His voice rose to almost a shout.

 

“Please listen closely, I have little time. She has been captured. She is currently being kept in the dungeon under the Heartfilia estate, where she is being brutally tortured by a dangerous dark guild.”

 

Natsu felt like he was going to be sick.

 

“Tortured?”  Dark images flooded Natsu’s mind. Lucy, bloody and bruised, lying mangled on the dirt in a dark basement. Completely alone, screaming for help. Her eyes, slowly shutting as she gave up… 

 

“No, no no no she can’t… I was just there, I… she could die!” He grabbed at his hair, almost ripping some out.

 

“Please, you must go to her, Dragon. She cannot fight them alone. She needs you.”

 

Natsu clenched his fist. “Im going right now.” He growled.

 

For a second, Virgo seemed to flicker. As if she was struggling to stay in the human world. The maids eyes widened with worry. She glanced at the key ring not he table.

 

“Hurry Dragon, I fear the Princess does not have much time left.” With that, Virgo vanished.

 

Natsu threw a flame covered fist at the wall. Six holes. This was his fault. He had _known_ it wasn’t safe for her there, but he left her there alone and now she was hurt. Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy’s keys and woke Happy.

 

“You need to fly me to the Heartfilia Estate, now.”

 

“Thats a long way Natsu! Can't we take the train?” Happy whined.

 

“I know its far Happy, but we have to go now! Lucy’s in trouble, we don’t have time for a damn train.”

 

Happy stiffened at Natsu’s dark tone. Happy agreed to fly him, he spread his wings and grabbed Natsu’s collar.

 

He flew him out the door and up into the sky.

 

“We’ll save Lucy, Natsu, don’t worry. She’s a Fairy Tail wizard!”

 

Natsu nodded and clenched his fists.

 

Happy used his magic to fly them towards the Heartfilia mansion at full speed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: a-fairy-tail44
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

 

Lucy felt Angels nose collapse beneath her fist. She heard a sickening crack, and blood exploded from Angels face. Angels head shot back from the punch, hitting the metal bars of the cell with a loud clang. Angel was out cold immediately. 

 

Lucy pulled herself back, staring at her blood stained fist in shock and horror. 

 

‘I didn’t think I had that strength in me.’ She thought fearfully. She needed to run, to escape while she still could. Lucy looked at the open cell door, then back down at Angels unconscious form. As she looked at the white haired girl, all she could see was Angel towering over her, whip in hand, smiling that wicked grin as she beat Lucy. Mercilessly cracking her whip against Lucy’s body. Brutally breaking the helpless blonde and _enjoying it._  

 

Anger consumed Lucy. Rational thought went out the window. She brought her fist down on Angel again, connecting with the jaw. Then she punched her in the cheek, the other cheek, and the nose again.

 

Lucy let out a loud, long scream that was a sort of angry battlecry. She couldn’t hear over the sound of her own blood pumping in her ears. She was blinded by fury. And she just kept punching and screaming.

 

Over, and over, and over again. Until her fists were bruised and bloody and numb. Eventually, Lucy ran out of breath. Her screams cut off, and she fell to the floor. She sat, panting, her eyes shut tight, holding her aching hands to her chest.

 

“That’s for torturing me, bitch.” Lucy whispered to herself. 

 

Then, she opened her eyes. She couldn’t help but gasp. As beat up as Lucy’s fists were, Angel was unrecognizable. Her face, or what had been her face, was bloody, swollen, bruised and almost…deformed. The reality of what Lucy had done came crashing down around her. It was monstrous. It scared her.

 

And Lucy had enjoyed doing it. 

 

Lucy was a monster. She was no better than Angel.

 

“No…no, oh heavens. I’m, i’m so so sorry.” She sobbed, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Lucy felt bile rise in her throat. She quickly turned away and vomited.

 

Hastily wiping her mouth, and spitting in attempt to clear her tongue of the vile taste, Lucy stood. She approached Angels body slowly.

 

Angel was not moving.

 

“Oh, please don’t be….please please i’m sorry!” Lucy held a hand over her mouth tightly to keep herself from vomiting again. She knelt down in front of the fainted girl, reached out cautiously, and felt Angel’s neck for a pulse. 

 

Lucy shook with relief when she felt the faint beating under her fingers. She was alive. Lucy had not killed her. Now that she was sure she hadn’t murdered the girl in her rage, the celestial mage knew she had to get out of that damn cell. 

 

She rose to her feet and glanced around the awful, dirty cell one last time. She took a step towards the cell door.  As she was about to leave, her eyes fell on unconscious Angel one last time. There, on Angels hip, she noticed something. ‘ _Her whip._ ’ 

 

Lucy quickly unclipped it from Angel’s belt, and gave a triumphant smile at the familiar weight in her palm. Though it wasn’t as good as her own whip, it was a comfort to know she now had a bit of a fighting chance. She had a weapon, she was armed and dangerous.

 

She ran out of the cell without another moment of hesitation. Her bare feet hit the dirt coated ground with loud smacks, but Lucy didn’t care about being inconspicuous. 

 

The blonde reached the steps leading back up to the first floor of the mansion and she almost cried out with joy. She ran a little faster, ignoring the exhaustion that weighed down her muscles and tugged at her eyelids.

 

She was free. She was breathing. She was _alive._ And for now, that was enough.

 

At last Lucy reached the top of the stairs. There was sunlight, actual sunlight. Though Lucy had only been in the dungeons for one night, it felt as though she hadn’t seen sunlight in decades. 

 

However, Lucy had little time for relief, for a large group of guards rounded the corner of the hallway.

 

“The princess has escaped! Capture her!” A guard commanded. 

 

Lucy felt a little panic looking at the swarm of guards rushing towards her, but it faded when she realized they were wearing a full suit of armour, and holding swords.

 

“You guys aren’t even wizards? Are you?” Lucy allowed herself a brief overconfident smile, before diving into the fight. 

 

Though her muscle screamed with every movement, Lucy attacked mercilessly. Strategically, she flailed the whip, lashing and tripping all the guards. Until they were all knocked out.

 

“Too easy.” She huffed, in attempt to ignore the fact that she felt a little dizzy.

 

Lucy turned her back to the defeated guards.

 

That was a very big mistake.

 

She felt cold, armour covered hands, hit her in the back. Already dizzy and out of it, Lucy fell to the ground immediately. 

 

“Doesn’t take much to knock you down huh?” The guard who had pushed her taunted.

 

“Screw off.” Lucy snapped. She moved to get up, but the guard wasn’t planning on letting her getting away.

 

He slammed his metal boot down onto Lucy’s bare right ankle. There was a snap and Lucy’s ankle felt like it was in flames. 

 

She let out an ugly screech of pain. Her ankle was surely broken.

 

“Dammit!” Lucy screamed. Tears clouded her eyes, the pain raged on. There was so much pain in her ankle, she couldn’t focus. But she had to.

 

Lucy blinked hard, forcing her vision to clear. With a swift kick, using her left leg, she swept the guards legs out from under him. He fell to his knees. Lucy sat up and quickly pulled his helmet off his head, exposing his face.

 

“Lucy Kick!” She yelled, her uninjured foot connecting with his forehead and nose. He wobbled for a moment, then hit the floor.

 

Lucy wasted no time. She stood as quickly as possible. Hesitantly, she put a little weight onto her right ankle. Immediately, more blinding pain raced through her. 

 

She let out a mix between a scream and a whimper. Collapsing to her knees, Lucy was ready to give up.

 

‘Leave it to Father to send a mob of castle guards to defeat his rebellious daughter.’ Lucy thought with a dry laugh. She was losing hope with every minute she sat here. 

 

Here, in the middle of a long hallway, wearing nothing but a blood stained, torn up night gown. Surrounded by unconscious guards sent to attack her by her own father. Grasping a whip that was not even her own. Her body bruised, wrists red and irritated. Her smashed ankle swelling and pulsing. Unable to walk, to move. Beaten, broken down, and utterly exhausted.

 

The thought of closing her eyes was tempting. Just for a minute. A small nap. Just to get some rest. Then, after some sleep, Lucy would continue to fight. 

 

Yes, sleep first, fight later.

 

Lucy’s eyelids began to shut.

 

Then she heard it. Her eyes shot open. 

 

“No.” She commanded herself sternly. She would not quit now. She would not let herself close her eyes for the fear that they may never open again. 

 

Besides, she had heard it. Heard _him._

 

Natsu was here.

 

Natsu was close.

 

Lucy just had to get to him, then everything would be alright. Then, she could close her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Natsu landed on Lucy's balcony, fire in his eyes. Happy’s wings disappeared and the cat crashed onto the balcony in a motionless heap.

 

“Happy!” Natsu panicked, picking up the cat, he listened for breathing. He heard Happy’s shallow breaths, and calmed down. 

“Im sorry for making you exhaust your magic like that, it was unfair of me.” Natsu apologized to the sleeping cat.

 

He hugged Happy closer.

 

“I promise you,” Natsu whispered, “when you wake up, all of this will be over.”

 

“You’re really the best friend, I owe you one Happy.” Natsu tightened his grip on the cat, and threw the sliding door open. 

 

The room was empty. As expected.

 

The bedsheets were tossed around messily, not made nicely like Lucy usually had them. Natsu’s heart plummeted as he put together the pieces. 

 

They had attacked her in bed, she had struggled. How bad had it been? Where was she now? What had they done to her?

 

Natsu shook his head to clear it of any particularly dark thoughts of what could have become of his best friend.

 

He gently tucked Happy into Lucy’s bed, knowing it would be far too dangerous to bring the sleeping cat with him.

 

When Happy was comfy, Natsu sniffed the air of the room. Lucy’s scent was faded. Not good. Her trail would be harder to trace with a faint scent like that.

 

Cautiously stepping into the hallway, Natsu locked the bedroom door behind him, so no one could hurt Happy. Natsu acknowledged that the doors lock was on the _outside,_ but refused to let himself think about that any more.

 

“Lucy. Your main focus is Lucy.” He reminded himself. He sniffed around and did his best to trace her ever fading scent. 

 

“No good, its too weak.” He grumbled to himself. As the words left his mouth, he was ambushed by what appeared to be average human guards.

 

They ran around the corner and froze at the sight of Natsu.

 

“You are not the princess, intruder.” The main guard stated dumbly.

 

At Lucy’s mention, Natsu's anger flared up again.

 

“What have you bastards done to Lucy?” Natsu shouted. He sprinted at the men and knocked one down with a swift punch.

 

“Where the hell is she?” He demanded.

 

“Attack!” The lead guard yelled.

 

The attack lasted only seconds. Natsu’s flame coated fists took out the guards easily. He approached the head guard, the only man still standing, and grabbed his bicep.

 

The guard was trembling in fear.

 

“Where are the dungeons?” Natsu growled.

 

“O-on th-th-the f-f-f-f-first floor. B-b-b-by th-“

 

“Spit it out already!” Natsu shook the guard angrily.

 

But Natsu didn’t need to hear the guards answer. His dragon ears picked up a sound much more important. A distant, pain-filled scream.

 

Natsu’s stomach twisted. 

 

That was Lucy’s scream.

 

He quickly threw the guard into the wall and sprinted in the direction of the scream. Running down the grand staircase in the front foyer, down a series of dark, twisting, confusing hallways. He ran without stopping, he was _so close_. 

 

He took another turn, and stumbled back. His back hitting the wall. He frantically covered his nose, and tried to hold back his vomit.

 

The hallway smelled like blood.

 

Though there was none to be seen, the smell was strong.  But the smell wasn’t what truly bothered him. What scared him was the question, _who’s blood was it?_ Natsu sank to his knees. The smell and guilt tying a tight knot in his gut. He gagged.

 

“What have they done to you Lucy?” He asked hoarsely.

 

This had to be it, the hallway containing the dungeon entrance. He pushed himself up, burying his nose in his scarf in attempt to block out the metallic smell. But with every step the smell grew stronger. He quickened his pace, worried that Lucy could be bleeding out that very second. He heard another distant noise, this one more of a whimper, and began to run again.

 

After mere seconds of running and no sign of a dungeon entrance or Lucy, and the smell of blood too strong to detect her scent, Natsu was having a full force anxiety attack. 

 

“Lucy! Where are you?” He cried frantically. But he got no response, simply the taunting of his own voice echoing in the long hallways. Taking a deep inhale he screamed so loud it shook the walls.

 

“LUCY!”

 

* * *

 

Her name. She heard it. Natsu was here, just around the corner at the end of the hallway. 

 

She had to make it.

 

Aggressively, she pushed herself onto her feet. The second she put weight on her right leg, she collapsed all over again. Her shoulder brutally collided with the wall next to her. Lucy decided this was a good thing. Using her shoulder and hands, she leaned her weight against the wall and began to hop and push herself down the hall.

 

Then she heard something else.

 

Footsteps, a lot of them.

 

She cursed under her breath. It was more guards coming for her. Where had Jude gotten so many guards so quick?

 

They were getting closer. And it felt like the end of the hallway was getting farther.

 

Lucy hopped faster.

 

* * *

 

Natsu ran faster.

 

He was panting and sweating and the blood was getting stronger but he was _almost there._  

 

Lucy panted, her vision blurred. It focused, and blurred again. Her ankle was losing feeling. Just limp and useless. 

 

‘I’m not going to make it.’ Lucy thought.

 

‘I’m not going to make it.’ Natsu thought.

 

Finally, he reached the end of the hallway, heart pounding, breaking a sweat, he turned the corner.

 

There she was.

 

Hunched over, panting, leaning against the wall, bruised and bloody, was Lucy. Her hair was disheveled and dirty, but it was unmistakably _her_. Natsu smiled to himself as he felt his eyes grow watery.

 

Lucy realized, as she was about to give up, she could hear heavy breathing that wasn’t her own. She looked up, and felt immense disbelieve, joy, and relief when her eyes met the fierce onyx eyes of Natsu. He was _here._ Natsu was here in front of her, and she didn’t have to fight alone anymore. For the first time since Lucy had run away from her apartment, she felt like maybe everything would be okay.

 

 Natsu couldn’t believe it. She looked up at him, her brown eyes widening as they met with his.

 

“Natsu?” There was disbelief in her voice and eyes. He felt a tug on his heart as he heard her voice again. She pushed off the wall and stood up straight. It was Lucy. She was standing feet away from him. She was wobbling.

 

Natsu realized just in time what was about to happen. He sprinted to her, catching her just in time. She fell forward, into Natsu’s chest.

 

“Lucy!” He called her name, not bothering to hide his worry. He pushed her away slightly to see her face. He couldn’t bear to get this close just to have her die in his arms. “Lucy! Open your eyes!” He begged. 

 

To his relief, her eyes fluttered open.

 

“Yeah, yeah i’m still here.” She whispered.

 

With the conformation she was okay, he pulled her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her back, burying his nose in her hair. He took a small breath. She smelled of sweat and of blood, but under it all was the familiar vanilla scent that was so very _Lucy._  

 

“You’re alive.” Natsu breathed.

 

Lucy dug her nails into his vest, burying her face in the fabric more. She nodded gently.

 

“And you came back for me, again. Thank you.” 

 

“I’d never leave ya Luce. I promise.” Natsu pulled her to him even tighter. He had the impulse to just hold her there forever. It just felt _right_. It felt right to have Lucy in his arms, and he didn’t want to let her go ever again. 

 

Then, with a deep breath, he pushed her away, after all, he had to see her. _Really_ see her, even if it would hurt him.

 

His eyes traced her body. She had a nasty bruise lining one side of her jaw. The bruises from her fathers hand still wrapped her shoulder, and there where five new ones further down her arm. She had a deep cut across the right side of her ribs, coating her entire underarm with blood. She also had two matching slashes on the front of her arms, from blocking a blow, Natsu presumed. Her wrists and ankles had angry red rings of agitation around them, and her knuckles were a disaster of bruises, blood and shredded skin. Her body was littered with various other small scratches and dark bruises.

 

Then there was her ankle. It was an ugly purple, swollen to twice its size, clearly broken. Why had she tried to walk on that?

 

But her stomach. It made Natsu sick. There was a very, very deep cut. It ran horizontal across her stomach, it was made visible by the coordinating rip in the fabric of her nightgown. It was a huge wound, and the blood coated an enormous patch on the front of her night dress. It was going to need stitches, which Natsu didn’t have the qualifications or materials to do. But it wasn’t the look that made him sick. It was the thought that, with all that blood loss, _Lucy should be dead._

 

But she wasn’t, and Natsu decided to focus on the positive, as much as possible.

 

“Luce…i’m so sorry. This is all my fault!” Natsu pulled her back to him, being more tender with the hug this time, wary of her injuries.

 

He opened his mouth to say more, but Lucy looked up at him, reaching up to grab his scarf, she shook him gently.

 

“I don’t want to hear it Natsu. It’s my fault, not yours, but we can talk about that when we get home.” She gave him a warm, familiar smile, and he choked up from relief.

 

“Home?” Natsu asked, hopefully.

 

“Fairy Tail.” Lucy confirmed, “I want to go back to Fairy Tail.”

 

Natsu beamed. He had been waiting for this moment since the day Lucy left.

 

“Of course Luce, lets get you home.” He smiled his classic toothy grin. Though, he noticed Lucy was shivering in his grip. Of course, in such a skimpy, ripped up night dress, Lucy must have been cold. Slowly, Natsu unwrapped his scarf from his own neck and wrapped it around Lucy’s. He held back a laugh from how big it was on her.

 

Lucy gasped. “Natsu, I can’t…this is…”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re cold, so i’ll let you borrow it this once, but you better take good care of it.” Natsu smiled. Lucy nodded happily, clutching the scarf with one hand. He grabbed her hand, but before they moved, the guards Lucy had heard earlier had finally caught up to them, and were running down the long hallway towards them.

 

Nastu had been so caught up in the moment he had completely ignored his dragon senses, and now Lucy was in danger again. He cursed himself for not noticing the guards sooner.

 

Natsu quickly stepped in front of Lucy protectively. He lit his fists on fire and got in a fighting position. He felt Lucy's cold hands grab his arm in an iron grip. He turned to look over his shoulder at her.

 

“Something wrong Luce?” 

 

“Do you have my keys with you?”  

 

Natsu’s eyes widened as he realized what she was implying.

 

“No way, not happening.” He turned back to fight, trying to brush her off gently, but her grip on his arm simply tightened.

 

“Yes or no, Natsu?”

 

“Lucy look at yourself!”  Natsu shouted without looking at her. “You cannot _fight_ like that.”

 

“Natsu please! Let me help!”

 

“No.”

 

“We’re a team, aren’t we?!”

 

“Lucy…”

 

“Natsu.”

 

“Dammit Lucy, the keys are in my pocket.”

 

Lucy quickly grabbed the keys from his pocket, and he glanced over in time to see a glowing smile spread on her face at the delight of being reunited with her spirits.

 

“Thank you Natsu.” She whispered. Letting go of his arm, she wobbled a bit before she managed to balanced in a way that wasn’t hard on her ankle.

 

“You barely have any magic power left, be careful.”

 

“Says you.” Lucy scoffed.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

 

With that, Natsu flung himself at the guards. Chaos broke out. Lucy raised her keys in the air, looking at the guards swarming Natsu.

 

“Hey guards! These are the keys you want so desperately, being held by none other than the princess herself! You want them? Come and get them!” Lucy challenged them. About half of the guards broke off and made a beeline for Lucy.

 

“Lucy!” Natsu called out nervously, unsure she could handle that much at once.

 

“Im fine!” She called back. Natsu looked over and noticed the pile of guards on the floor down the hall from Lucy’s previous solo battle, and realized she would probably be okay.

 

“Open, gate of the Golden Bull!” Natsu heard her call. 

 

There was a series of loud moo’s and the sound of metal armour hitting the floor. Focusing on his own punches, Natsu took out the guards in front of him with various attacks. 

 

“Natsu! Look out!” he heard Lucy cry. He turned around to see a guard right behind him, sword risen, about to strike.

 

Having no time to counter-attack, Natsu simply put his hands up in a frantic attempt to protect himself. But before the sword connected with his arms, Lucy’s whip wrapped itself around the metal, and with a loud cry, Lucy ripped the weapon from his arms.

 

Natsu lunged for the guy and punched him out.

 

“Nice one Luce!” He shouted. She gave him a warm smile. He noticed Taurus taking out a group of guards to Lucy’s left, but having turned to help Natsu, Lucy’s back was open, and a man was charging. Natsu ran over and took out the guard approaching her before he could lay a hand on the celestial wizard.

 

“Ugh, I can’t move enough like this.” The girl grimaced at her ankle. “Natsu, can you give me a boost?” Lucy asked. With only a little hesitation, Natsu launched her into the air. She landed in a crouch on Taurus’s shoulders.

 

“Lets get em Taurus!”

 

“Moo!”

 

Lucy dangled her whip from taurus’s shoulder.

 

“Grab on!” 

 

Natsu nodded and grabbed the whip. Lucy swung the whip to the left with incredible speed, Natsu riding it like a rope. Using the momentum, Natsu took out a string of guards with a single strong kick. He let go of the rope and slid to a stop, waiting for the next wave of guards.

 

There seemed to be double the amount of guards from when he first fought them, but eventually, they were all knocked out.

 

He heard the familiar sound of Lucy fighting close by. A whip cracking, furious battle cries and loud moo’s. After a long fight, the guards stopped coming. 

 

The battle was over, for now.

 

“We did it Lucy! We make such a good team!” Natsu cheered.

 

He looked over to find his best friend, and for a moment, his heart stopped. 

 

What he saw was a dismal looking Taurus, holding Lucy’s limp body in his arms. Her arms littered with fresh scratches and bruises, whip dangling from her hand by a few motionless fingers. His scarf covering half her face.

 

Natsu ran to her.

 

“Lucy!” He placed his hands on her neck searching desperately for a pulse. “What the hell happened? She was so strong a minute ago!” Natsu questioned Taurus angrily.

 

“Natsu, she is not dead. Miss Lucy simply passed out from the exertion on that hot body of hers!” Taurus moo’d in approval of his own statement.

 

“Stop talking about her body. Its’s creepy.” Natsu grumbled. “And if magic exertion is her problem, then shut your gate and get outta here!” 

 

“Yes sir! Please take care or Lucy and her sweet body!” Taurus cautiously handed Lucy to Natsu and disappeared in a flash of light.

 

“What a creep…” Natsu complained.

 

“Ugh, sorry about that…” Lucy grumbled, her eyes open once more.

 

“Don’t scare me like that Luce!” Natsu set her down so she was sitting with her back against the wall. He knelt in front of her and checked for any more serious injuries.

 

“Im fine, seriously, just tired.” Lucy shrugged. Natsu frowned.

 

“Here, take these.” Lucy handed her keys to Natsu, who took them with a confused look on his face.

 

“The whole reason I was tortured is because my father is convinced I’m hiding these keys from him. Besides, I have no magic left to use them anyway. This way, if you have them, and something happens to me, at least my father won’t get them.” She explained, burying her chin in his scarf.

 

“Nothing’s going to happen to you.” Natsu’s tone was serious.

 

“Yes, yes I know, but, just in case.”

 

Natsu nodded and put the keys in his pocket again.

 

Then he heard the familiar footsteps of guards.

 

“Dammit, how are there so many of them?” He muttered.

 

“What is it?” Lucy asked, the footsteps not yet loud enough for her to have heard them.

 

“More guards are coming.” Natsu stated grimly.

 

“What? Seriously?” 

 

“Seriously.” 

 

Natsu looked at Lucy, and the wall behind her, which was the only reason she was able to sit up straight. The heavy dark bags under her eyes, and her ankle even more swollen now. It became clear that if they attempted to fight this next wave of guards, Lucy would not survive.

 

Natsu looked down the hallway, the footsteps were getting closer.

 

“I hate running away.” Natsu complained under his breath. Effortlessly, he scooped Lucy up into his arms, bridal style, and ran in the opposite direction of the guards.

 

“We’re not fighting?” Lucy asked, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to keep from falling.

 

“Nope, not after you almost died in that last one.”

 

“Okay ‘almost died’ might be a little dramatic.” Lucy argued.

 

Natsu shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that Lucy still had the energy to argue with him.

 

He sighed. “I can’t lose you Luce.”

 

Lucy was quiet after that. 

 

Running in the opposite direction of the guards, Natsu searched for any room to hide in. They needed to hide until the guards left, then they could circle back and get Happy. Natsu hoped the cat was okay. Without really paying much attention to where he was going, Nastu ran up a set of small side stairs onto the second floor.

 

He ran to the first doors he saw, deciding any place to where he and Lucy could take shelter would do.

 

“Natsu, wait! Not in there!” Lucy tried to warn him, but it was too late.

 

Natsu kicked open the double doors, and only then, did he realize his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS THE DEATH OF ME IN THE BEST WAY! I had so much fun writing this chapter. 
> 
> At long last! The NaLu reunion! I’m so happy their together again. As I wrote this I kept debating whether I should split up into multiple chapters but ultimately decided to keep it as just one chapter. This took soooooo long to write but i’m pretty happy with the results, and I hope you guys are too!
> 
> Side note: How is Lucy still alive? Oh, right, cause she’s badass.
> 
> Get ready for some intense angst next chapter, you have been warned.
> 
> Thank you to anyone and everyone who has shown some love to this story! :)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for info and updates on this fic: a-fairy-tail44


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains depictions of sexual harassment.
> 
> Note: Near the end I kind of give up on using the line for dividing points of views, the transitions are too fast. But I think it's fairly obvious who's P.O.V. it is, so I'll probably stop using the little division lines after this chapter.

Natsu froze, growling at the sight. He wanted to fight, to punch them all, but he couldn't drop Lucy, he couldn't leave her side. He turned to try and leave the room, but sure enough, two men had blocked the door behind him.

One had a long nose and and spiked up blond hair and he was holding a knife. The other had a scar covering one eye and messy, reddish-brown hair. But what they looked like didn't matter.

Because they were in his way.

"That's Racer and Cobra." Lucy whispered so quietly that only Natsu's dragon hearing could have picked it up. "They…they tortured me."

Anger flared in Natsu's stomach and bile rose in his throat. He should burn them where they stood, but that would mean letting go of Lucy.

"Move." Natsu demanded. Neither of the men answered. Natsu heard snickering behind him, and turned to face the man, sitting ever so calmly behind his desk.

Jude Heartfilia.

"Well, well," he laughed hysterically, "I knew you mages were stupid, but the odds of you running right to me!" Jude stood up from his chair and clapped slowly. "Truly, hysterical. You brought her right back to me. Thank you, Natsu? Was it?"

Jude approached Natsu slowly, Natsu backed away until he felt the cool touch of Racers knife against his back.

"Nowhere to run, Natsu." Jude sneered. "But, you don't have to die for her, you know." He eyed Lucy as if she were a rat from an alley. It made Natsu even angrier.

"I'll give you a choice." Jude leaned in close to Natsu, his tall form making the shorter boy feel small and weak, he wondered if this was how Lucy felt all the time around him. "Hand Lucy over to me, and I'll let you run back to your little guild, completely unharmed." Jude offered.

"Natsu-" Lucy began, Natsu simply held the girl tighter.

"Not happening." Natsu stated without hesitation.

Jude simply straightened up and laughed again.

"I see you're quite protective over her." He teased, turning to gaze out his large office window. "I'm not sure why, that bitch is bad luck. She is nothing but a nuisance and brings nothing but pain into the lives of those she's associated with."

Natsu felt Lucy tremble in his arms, she buried her face in his vest, and he heard her short, quick breaths. She was barely keeping it together.

"You're wrong!" Natsu shouted. Jude looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the fire mage. "Luce is…she's amazing! She's not bad luck! And she's brought a lot of happiness into my life and to everyone in the guild! I wouldn't be the same without her! I protect her because I care about her! And there is no way I'm leaving her here with a bastard like you!"

Jude turned to face him again, looking him in the eyes, his sly smile returned.

"You wouldn't leave her here? But, you already have, once, haven't you?"

Natsu felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut. Jude was right. That night, when he'd tried to save her, they'd gotten so close, but in the end he had left her and she'd been tortured for it. Guilt smothered him. The room spun.

"I didn't…it wasn't…" He stammered, as he wondered if it really was all his fault.

"-su. Natsu!" Lucy's voice broke his trance, he looked down to see her gripping his vest and giving him an intense look. "This is not your fault." She stated. Then, she lowered her voice, softening her grip on his vest. "You should go, I'll be okay."

Natsu grew enraged. "Like hell I'm leaving you! Would you quit trying to be the hero and start worrying about yourself for once!"

"I know but I-"

"Lucy! I said we were going home, and I meant _we_ are going home, so quit being weird and be quiet so I can find a way out of this!" He snapped.

A weak but warm smile spread on her face, her eyes grew watery.

'Oh no, please don't cry, please don't cry.' Natsu pleaded in his head. Thankfully, she blinked the water away and nodded happily.

Natsu grinned back.

Jude frowned.

"I must say I'm disappointed in your decision to make things difficult. You have a lot in common with my daughter, it would seem."

"Yeah, Luce can be pretty stubborn." Natsu responded obliviously.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined, weakly hitting his chest. Natsu bit back a laugh. Evan after everything, Lucy was still Lucy.

Apparently, Jude had had enough of the joking around. A deep scowl stained his face.

"I've had enough of this, deal with them." Jude sighed. With a wave of his hand, Racer was on the move. Natsu saw the man shift in his peripheral vision, only for him to seemingly disappear.

'What the hell? He's fast.' Natsu thought. In an instant, Lucy was ripped from Natsu's arms and flung across the room. He heard he scream as she flew and a grunt as she hit the wall, then the floor with a sickening thud, landing with her back to him. Her body went still.

"Lucy! No!" Natsu tried to run to her, but was knocked back into the office doors by a strong blow to the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him.

He fell onto his hands and knees, lighting his fists on fire, he prepared himself for a fight. Looking up, he saw Racer standing a few feet in front of him, leg still raised from kicking him.

"Too slow." Racer taunted with a smile that made Natsu very mad.

Natsu began to rise to his feet, only for Racer to disappear once more.

Natsu attempted to throw a punch, but before he could even pull his arm back, he felt cool metal clamp down on one of his wrists, his arms were brutally yanked behind him, and the metal clamped onto his other wrist, trapping his arms together behind him.

Racer reappeared in front of him, his lips twisted in a confident smirk.

Natsu gazed over his shoulder at the handcuffs restraining him, immediately he summoned flames to melt the metal, but instead of fire licking his skin, the handcuffs began to glow, and Natsu immediately felt an immense amount of his magic drain from his body. He fell to his knees, shocked by the sudden weakness.

"Magic draining cuffs." Racer snickered. "You ain't fighting anyone with those on you"

Natsu tried once more to summon flames, this time with his feet, but the handcuffs stole his magic yet again.

"Dammit." Natsu muttered angrily, looking over at Lucy's crumpled form, still motionless.

"Luce! Get up!" He called to her. Pleading in his head for her to be okay, for her to hold on just a little longer. "Come on Luce, just a hang on a little longer, I'll get us out of here!" He cried, not knowing if she was hearing him or not. Lucy didn't budge. Natsu couldn't even tell if she was breathing, and that was not comforting.

"Aw, how touching," Cobra teased, walking up to Lucy. He crouched next to her, and spoke loudly into her ear, "the prince has come to save his princess."

"Get away from her." Natsu warned, feeling anger building up at Cobra's closeness to Lucy.

"It's really too bad," Cobra whispered, seemingly knowing Natsu's dragon hearing would pick up on it, "that the prince is all tied up." He looked over at Natsu, and, slowly, placed his hand on Lucy's back.

"Don't touch her!" He tried to run to her, to stop Cobra and his filthy hands. Natsu ran fast, but Racer was still faster. Natsu barley ran a foot before he felt a hand on his bound wrists and a cold blade against his throat.

"Try it, dragon boy." Racer threatened, pressing the knife harder to Natsu's skin.

'How do they know about my magic?' He wondered briefly, then he pushed the thoughts aside, deciding it wasn't important right now. Natsu had the idea to melt the knife, but then remember the stupid magic draining cuffs. He cursed loudly. Why hadn't he ran straight to Lucy while he'd had the chance? He was an idiot, and now he was helpless too. He could do nothing but stand and watch as Cobra slowly moved his hand down her back. Tracing circles into the silk of her nightgown.

"STOP IT! GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Natsu screeched desperately, as Cobra's hands traveled, down, down, down. Caressing and tracing a body that was not his to touch. Natsu squirmed as much as he dared, twisted his arms frantically in Racers grip, he felt the knife knick his skin, and tears prick his eyes. A small line of blood dripped down his neck, but he didn't even notice.

"Lucy! WAKE UP!" He screamed. "LEAVE HER ALONE DAMMIT! PLEASE!" He begged and pleaded for Cobra to stop, to take his hands away.

From his desk, Jude watched.

Cobra's hands had made it down to Lucy's hips, then he paused, and took his hands away.

Natsu's body shook with a mixture of relief and rage. Relief that Cobra hadn't gotten far, and rage that Cobra had gotten close in the first place.

"Well would you look at that, the mighty Salamander, begging and pleading, broken down to tears all for some weak little girl."

"Take these handcuffs off me and fight me! You're the real weakling here, you _coward_!" Natsu challenged Cobra.

"No can do, you're not our problem, what we wan't is the girl and her keys. You just happen to be a pesky obstacle, and a fun toy to mess around with." Cobra shrugged.

Jude cleared his throat, as a reminder he was still here, and to gain everyones attention. Natsu felt sick as he realized he'd been there the whole time, just watching and letting Cobra touch his own _daughter._

"If the boy is no use to us Cobra, I would like to dispose of him. Immediately." Jude commanded.

"Of course sir." Cobra said with a bow. Taking on a whole new politeness that hadn't been there seconds before.

"Racer, get rid of him." Cobra instructed.

"All due respect Cobra, but are we _positive_ the boy has no information on the keys or where the girl hid them?" Racer asked Jude.

Natsu tensed. Of course he had information on the keys. He knew exactly where Lucy hid them because she hid them _in his pocket_.

"Well, quit standing around and find out if he knows anything." Jude ordered.

Racer immediately tightened his grip on his knife. Squeezing Natsu's wrists tight, he jostled the fire mage.

"Spill."

"I don't know anything." Natsu tried to sound calm, but there was a snarl in his voice nonetheless.

"Racer, you've had a knife to his throat for ten minutes now, I'm pretty sure threats and weapons aren't going to work on him." Cobra pointed out.

Natsu clenched his jaw, this couldn't be good.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Racer snapped.

Cobra approached Lucy once again.

Natsu breath caught in his throat, no, not again.

But Cobra didn't go for her body. Instead her grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her onto her feet.

Lucy let out a pain filled screech as her hands flew to her scalp.

"Look at that, she's alive." Cobra deadpanned.

"Lucy! Let her go!" Natsu yelled for probably the tenth time.

"Sure thing." Cobra replied, promptly dropping the blonde. She crashed onto her hands and knees with a gasp and whimper of pain.

She was badly hurt, but now Natsu knew she was alive.

"Luce! Hey Luce look at me!" He spoke fast but tried not to be to commanding. He did his best to disguise the panic in his voice.

Lucy's tired eyes met Natsu's. Natsu forced a smile.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise you, we're gonna be okay. I just need you to hold on for me okay? Don't give up!"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, then her eyes trailed down Natsu's face, stopping on the knife being held to his throat. Her eyes widened in horror.

'Shit, so much for keeping her calm.' Natsu thought worriedly.

* * *

Lucy was rudely woken from her unconscious state by the feeling of her scalp lighting on fire. Or, at least thats what it seemed like. She screamed, shutting her eyes tight and scraping at her skull. Her feet kicking the air frantically in search of the ground. She heard someone yell her name, it was a voice she thought she recognized.

Suddenly, the pain on her skull ceased only to be replaced by a horrible sting as her knees and hands smacked into the hard floor. As she collided with the floor, her memories came flooding back. All the torture, all the pain, and Natsu coming to save her.

_Natsu_. That was the voice she had just heard, and was currently hearing now. She looked up wearily and her eyes met the fierce ones of Natsu's across the room. His face seemed to be the only thing she was able to focus on, the rest of the room was one big blur. Lucy became aware of a terrible pounding in her head.

"…hold on for me okay? Don't give up!" He yelled.

'Why is he so far away?' Lucy wondered. The headache subsided a little bit, and her vision became a bit more focused. Instinctively, her eyes traced him for injuries. She didn't get far before her eyes landed on the glinting dagger being held to his throat.

Her breath caught in her throat, feeling the familiar sensation of panic engulfing her. Natsu could die, and she couldn't even bring herself to stand up. How had this happened? The last thing she remembered was being in his arms… She looked around the room for Jude. Sure enough, there he was, sitting behind his desk, as if nothing unusual were taking place.

Lucy boxed up her emotions, shooting Jude the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Leave him out of this." She snarled, though it was more of a strained whisper. Jude didn't answer, he simply gave a pointed look to the man standing behind Lucy. Lucy looked over her shoulder, and shot Cobra a dirty look as well. Cobra simply snickered and roughly grabbed Lucy's wrists and pulled her onto her feet.

"Tell me this one thing, princess." He gave Lucy a little shove, and laughed as her broken ankle gave out, causing her to clumsily collapse to one side. His grip on her already agitated wrists never weakened. He pulled her up straight again.

"Does this fiery brat have any information on your keys or their whereabouts?"

"He has nothing to do with this." Lucy snapped back.

"Does he know where the keys are? Yes or no?" Cobra was getting more aggravated by Lucy's refusal to cooperate.

"I don't know? Why don't you ask him?" Lucy taunted.

"You little bitch! Racer, do it!" Cobra shouted.

Lucy's head snapped over to Natsu. Racer took the knife away from the fire mages throat, only to raise it, ready to strike.

"No! Don't!" Lucy screeched. But she was too late. With speed impossible to dodge, Racer swung the blade down, stabbing it deep into Natsu's right shoulder blade. Natsu let out a ferocious roar of pain, collapsing to his knees as blood soaked through his vest.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed out.

"Does he know where the keys are?" Cobra yelled, shaking Lucy more. Racer ripped the knife out of Natsu's shoulder and raised it again.

"NO! He has no idea so please STOP HURTING HIM!" Lucy begged. Shaking in Cobra's grip, trying desperately to get to Natsu.

'Why wasn't he fighting back? Why wasn't he lighting the place on fire?' Lucy's mind raced. It didn't take her long to assume it was the strange glowing cuffs she had gotten a glimpse of.

She had to get those cuffs off. She had to save him. Natsu sat on his knees, staring at the ground and panting.

"Well, you heard the girl. He is of no use to us." Cobra said disinterestedly. "Kill him."

Lucy lost control. As if on auto pilot, she threw her head back, smashing her skull into Cobra's forehead. The shock of it causing him to curse and step back, letting go of her wrists.

She put her arms out to her sides, letting her celestial power flow through her.

"I said…"

Racer brought the knife down. Lucy started to glow.

"…don't TOUCH HIM!" she shouted. A tidal wave of celestial magic shot from her body. Sweeping through the room, throwing Racer from his feet just before the knife made contact with Natsu. Jude and Cobra were also flung across the room, but Natsu was unaffected.

Lucy's surge of power faded as fast as it had come, but rather than feeling drained, she felt energized. She saw Angel's whip she had stolen earlier lying on the floor a few feet away. She ran to grab the whip, then sprinted to Natsu.

She picked up the knife Racer had dropped and smashed it into the loops of the cuffs chains. She twisted with the strength of a beast until the chain popped and the cuffs broke apart.

She heard Natsu take a deep breath as his magic came rushing back. Quickly, he melted off the remains of the chains. She crawled over to sit in front of him. Tears quickly filling her eyes as she looked at him.

She pushed on his good shoulder until he was sitting up straight.

"Lucy…" He smiled and reached out to push a piece of her hair out of her face, but she quickly swatted his hand away.

"Don't move." She commanded. Ripping off his vest, she examined the wound. It was deep, she thought she could see the white of bone. She desperately tied Natsu's vest around the wound, using one hand to press on the fabric in attempt to stop the bleeding. With the other hand, she covered her mouth, both in shock and to contain her want to vomit.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault." She sobbed. If only she hadn't antagonized Cobra, this wouldn't have happened.

Natsu laughed. "Seriously? You're so weird Luce. I've been through way worse then this little scratch, and look at yourself before you start worrying about me. It's my fault really, I let them get those cuffs on me, and I was completely powerless. You just saved my life."

"It doesn't matter, I'm the one who put your life in danger in the first place." She sobbed loudly, the tears spilling over now, "I'm so sorry!"

Cringing at the sight of her tears, Natsu quickly wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close to him. He let her head rest on his un-injured shoulder, careful to not get any of his blood on her. She pressed her face into his bare chest, her hands tightly gripped his scarf, which she still wore around her neck, and he gently patted the back of her head until she calmed down.

After a minute or so, her tears dried up. Wordlessly, she uncurled from him and stood up, wobbling a bit on her ankle. Natsu knew she _really_ shouldn't be walking on it. He stood up next to her and gently pulled her arm over his shoulders to support her. She gave a weak smile of gratitude.

They slowly made their way over to Racer, who was unconscious. Natsu gave him a quick, flame-filled fist to the face, just to be sure he stayed knocked out, and Lucy, insisting she could walk fine, dragged him over and dumped him next to Cobra, whom Natsu also gave a swift punch in the face. Just to be safe.

Using Angle's whip, Lucy tied the two tightly together.

"How did they get knocked out so easily?" Lucy thought aloud. Natsu gave her a look of shock.

"What do you mean? Lucy, that burst of magic was one of the most powerful things I've ever felt. It contained a level of magic power almost as strong as one of Erza's attacks. I'm not surprised in the least that that took these bastards out."

"Was it really that strong?" She stared down at her hands and sighed. "I don't even know what I did."

"We can figure it out later, right now we need to get you out of here." Natsu said sternly. Carefully, he stepped in front of her and grabbed her thighs, pulling her onto his back. She let out a little squeak in shock, which Natsu had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at. But he soon felt her arms lazily wrap around his neck, and her body relax and sag in comfort and exhaustion.

Lucy cuddled gratefully into Natsu's familiar warmth. Oh, how she had missed this.

They heard a painful groan come from behind Jude's desk. Lucy went rigid in Natsu's grip. Natsu also went stiff, but with anger, as Jude Heartfilia slowly rose from the behind the desk, rubbing his head.

Natsu growled at the man.

"How did you get through that unharmed?" He asked angrily. That was unfair. Lucy had to go through all of this because of Jude, and he gets away without so much as a bruise? Well, Natsu could fix that. He reluctantly set Lucy back down on her feet. Lighting his fists on fire he stepped towards the man. The fire rising up his arms blazing brighter and bigger with each step he took.

"I should kill you for what you did to her." He growled. To his delight, Jude seemed to quiver in fear at the dark shadow that covered Natsu's face. With a shout, Natsu leapt into the air, smashing his fist into Jude's face. The man flew into a wall, and landed on his butt, clutching his face. Natsu set up for a second punch, but as he began to swing, Lucy ran in between him and Jude. She put her arms out, telling Natsu to stop.

He abruptly stopped his swing, not daring to hurt Lucy.

"What are you doing Luce? I could have hit you!" He shouted worriedly. "Don't tell me you're defending him?"

"Of course I'm not defending him!" She snapped. "Just, let me deal with this? Okay?"

Hesitantly, Natsu nodded. He took a step back, but not too far, so he could still get to Lucy if she needed him.

Lucy approached the badly injured, cowering Jude.

"Hello, Father." She spat. There was so much venom in her voice that Natsu actually felt proud. Lucy took a deep breath, and finally spoke her feelings.

"Originally, I came here telling myself I was doing it to make you happy. I figured if you were happy, you would stay away from Fairy Tail. But I was wrong. Coming back was a bad decision on my part. Because this is the truth, Jude Heartfilia, all the money in the world couldn't buy you happiness. I think I figured that out as a child. Since mom died, this house was hell. I hated every minute of my life I spent here. So when I ran away, I finally found the place where I am truly happy."

She looked back at Natsu and smiled. He beamed back, his pride swelling more.

"And, you know what Jude? I am _not_ going to let you ruin it for me. So I'm warning you. You better not mess with Fairy Tail ever again." Lucy leaned over the man and grabbed his dress shirt collar, crumpling it in her hand. "I don't care that you're my father. If you threaten my friends ever again, we will _crush_ you like any other enemy."

Lucy let go of his shirt and stood up straight, staring down at him.

"It didn't have to be this way you know. We could have talked it out, but not anymore. You hurt me, you _tortured me_. Who the hell does that to their daughter? And for what? A set of keys? I can't trust you anymore. Especially not after you hurt the people I love."

As she said this, she walked over to Natsu, and to his surprise, she slid her left hand into his right, griping it tightly. She gave Natsu a warm smile. And he felt a weird twisting feeling in his chest. He made a mental note to ask Levy about this feeling later.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at her father.

"I'm done being 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia'. Now, I'm just Lucy. Lucy of Fairy Tail." As her and Natsu began to walk towards the office doors, Lucy held her right hand thumb and index finger out in the well known sign of Fairy Tail. Though her hand was covered in dirt and blood, her pink guild mark seemed to radiate light and power.

"The people at Fairy Tail treat me like family. Something you never did." She looked forward again, and walked out into the hallway.

Standing in the door frame, still holding Lucy's hand, Natsu looked back, stuck his tongue out at Jude, and slammed the office door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recognize that great monologue by Lucy? ;)
> 
> My sincerest apologies for this chapter being so late! I was away on vacation without service or wifi and when I returned I had piles of school work to catch up on. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into regular updates soon!
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Jude has finally been dealt with! But what condition will Lucy be in once the adrenaline fades again…?
> 
> As usual, thank you to anyone and everyone who has, followed, favourited or left a lovely review, on this story! :)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for updates and info on this pic: a-fairy-tail44 (Any posts will be tagged as #I will go home nalu and #IWGH nalu)


	9. Chapter 9

Out in the hallway now, Lucy gently pulled her hand from Natsu's grip. He tried his best to hide his disappointment. He glanced at her, she was fixing the scarf around her neck, _his_ scarf. It was bloodstained and dirty but it was his and she was wearing it. It made Natsu feel…weird. He decided to ask Levy about this feeling when he got back to the guild.

Natsu was brought back to reality by the sound of a sharp inhale. He looked over at Lucy, who was leaning against the door, hand clutching her stomach. Natsu felt panic bloom in his chest as he looked at her, pain staining her face.

The adrenaline had finally worn off.

Lucy's head was spinning. Her ankle seemed to be numb and burning at the same time. Pain engulfed her body like a fishing net. It hurt to breathe. Every little breath felt like a dagger being violently stabbed into her rib cage. Sprained ribs, maybe even broken.

Choking on her own breath, Lucy's body shook with a violent coughing fit. Quickly, she turned away from Natsu, burying her face in the crook of her elbow. So she wouldn't cough on him, and also in futile attempt to stop him from worrying. She hunched over from the stinging, twisting pain in her chest that flared with every cough. Only when the fit finally subsided did she become aware of the warm hand resting on her back, drawing gentle circles into the fabric of her ruined nightgown. It calmed her, but only for a second. For as she pulled her elbow away, she froze in horror at the sight.

The inside of her arm was wet and sticky with blood. Lucy had punctured a lung.

A terrified whimper escaped her lips. The damage she had taken was worse than what she had thought. Much worse.

Natsu had known something was wrong as soon as he heard Lucy's scared whimper. Lucy got scared a lot, sure, but she never sounded so, _horrified_. Natsu almost didn't want to know.

Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her around to face him.

"Luce…what's wrong?" Natsu froze. Lucy's eyes were wide and frantic. Her arm was still in front of her, and the crook of her elbow was completely red.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered, terrified for her. He was no doctor, but he knew coughing up blood was very, very bad. She needed help, immediately. He knew that emotionally, she wasn't much better either, and he could tell from the look in her eyes she was on the verge of a breakdown.

As if on cue, silent tears ran from her eyes.

"Lucy, shh it's okay we're gonna get you help, okay? You're going to be okay."

"Natsu…" She croaked so quietly it was almost silent, "it hurts to breathe."

"I know, I know but you've just got to hang on…"

"Everything hurts. It hurts SO BAD!" She sobbed, starting to curl in on herself.

"Luce!" Natsu was growing rather frantic himself, not wanting to completely lose Lucy to her panic. He quickly knelt down and held her crouched, shaking form close. "Listen, I know it hurts but you will get through this."

"I'm scared." She admitted between choked sobs. Natsu's heart screamed, wanting to make all her pain disappear. He was angry and upset that he couldn't be more help. Seeing her suffering was tearing him apart.

This was his fault.

"I know Luce, it's okay, you're allowed to be scared." He whispered into her hair, cursing himself for being so bad with words.

Lucy buried her face into his chest, making Natsu flinch a little from the stab wound on his shoulder, but he dared not pull away.

"I don't want to die." She breathed.

Natsu's heart stopped. Was Lucy _dying_? No, she couldn't. They still had adventures to go on, things to experience. If she died now it would all be… _over_. Was he going to lose her to this cold, empty mansion?

No. He wasn't.

"You are not going to die. Not while I'm here." Natsu stated sternly.

"Promise?" Lucy whispered.

"Promise." Natsu breathed back.

Lucy's breathing stopped.

"No..no,no,no!" Natsu gasped, pressing his ear to her mouth. He shuddered in relief as she let out a small cough and her breathing resumed. It was feeble and strangled, but the breaths were there.

Cautiously, he picked up her limp form. Cringing as he realized that the bridal carry was probably not helping her already injured ribs, but knowing he had no choice.

Natsu looked to his left, then his right, cursing at the fact that every hallway looked the same, and he had absolutely no idea how to get out of the damn mansion. Why did rich people always need everything to be so big and confusing?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Natsu went left, deciding any direction was better than standing still while Lucy's life was in peril. Anxiety clawed at his stomach as he realized what the consequences would be if he took a wrong turn. Every second he wasted could cost the broken blonde her life. Lucy's life was _literally_ in his hands. All of a sudden every joke he had made about her being too heavy made his gut twist.

The burden of her life was by far the heaviest thing he would ever carry.

As he walked, Natsu felt blood trickle down the right side of his chest. He knew the brutal rip in his flesh left by Racers knife was bad. He had been trying to hide his pain from Lucy since it happened, knowing that not only had she been through much worse, but that right now she needed him, injured shoulder or not.

Natsu grit his teeth through the pain and picked up his pace. Jogging as fast as he dared, hyper-aware of Lucy's body slightly bouncing in his arms with each step.

His panic level continued to rise as the pain in his shoulder intensified, making blood spill from under the makeshift bandage, and blurring the corners of his vision. He was lost, alone, and in pain. Lucy's breaths seemed to grow shorter while the hallways just got longer.

Between worrying for her life, constantly listening for her breathing, listening for other potential attackers, fighting through the pain in his shoulder, and trying to keep _himself_ from passing out, Natsu was having trouble managing his thoughts.

Had he turned left last time? Was he going in circles? Didn't he see this painting already?

Natsu felt he may lose his mind in this house.

He wondered if Lucy already had.

Natsu's hope was fading, but was quickly restored as he turned yet another corner.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" A voice yelled from the end of the hallway.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled, not yet able to see the boy. He broke into a run. Never in his life had he been so happy to hear that cold shirtless freak.

As he reached the end of the hallway, he found himself standing at the top of the grand staircase, and in the foyer below, was none other than Gray, Erza, and the water mage from Phantom Lord, who had just recently joined Fairy Tail. They were fighting off what appeared to be fellow members of the guild Racer and Cobra had been in, judging by their guild marks.

Erza was up against a younger boy with strange white and black hair, a small braid in the front. While the blue haired girl and Gray took on a man with long, untamed red hair and a rather square face.

Natsu watched as with a unison raid, Gray and his partner took out the man they were fighting. Immediately, Gray turned to ask the water mage if she was okay, and eyed her up and down for injuries. Natsu wondered when Gray became so caring, he never checked Natsu for injuries like that.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually beat him without my help, droopy eyes." Natsu teased, though his voice was weak and raspy. He slowly made his way down the stairs.

Grays head whipped around, his eye's widening as he took in Natsu and the form in his arms.

"Natsu!" He sprinted across the foyer, meeting Natsu at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you okay? Where's-" Gray's voice dwindled as he realized what Natsu was holding _was_ Lucy. His eyes widened in horror.

"Natsu, don't tell me she's…" Gray croaked, slowly reaching for Lucy, almost hesitant, as if he didn't want to know.

"She's not dead, she's holding on, but barely."

Gray's eyes traced Lucy's body, stopping on her ankle. Without hesitation, he hovered his hand over it. Gentle blue light shone from his palm, applying ice magic to the wound.

"I don't know if this will do any good now, but it's _something_. How long as she been walking on that?" He asked.

"Too long." Natsu replied sternly. "By the way, why are you here? How did you know to come here?" he asked.

Gray opened his mouth to explain, but the blue haired girl cut him off, gently placing a pale hind on the ice mages shoulder.

"Juvia apologizes for interrupting, but there is really no time to explain, for Juvia believes Lucy needs help immediately."

Gray sighed, "Juvia's right, you two take her out to the vehicle, I'll help Erza finish off this bastard." He said with a nod towards the red head, who was still in the heat of the battle.

"Juvia is upset she must part with Gray-sama, but will do it, even if it is to help her love rival." Juvia declared.

Gray cringed a little, but put on a mildly uncomfortable smile. "Thanks Juvia."

Juvia spun around and began marching towards the front door, Natsu following behind. But as Natsu stared at the back of her head, he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something.

Something that reminded him of her hair…something blue? Then it struck him.

"Wait!" he spun around, catching Gray's attention once more.

"I forgot Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"The hell do you mean you _forgot_ Happy?" Gray shouted back.

"I mean he was sleeping in Lucy's room and I left him and forgot he was there! I have to go back for him!"

"Nope, no way." Gray stated bluntly.

"What?" Natsu gaped, was Gray really telling him to abandon Happy?

"Don't think I can't tell you're hurt too." The dark haired boy said, eyeing Natsu's wrapped shoulder and the blood dripping from underneath the cloth.

"Go get yourself and Lucy to safety, and then stay still and wait for once. I'll beat this guy, then I'll go find your damn cat."

"No way! Happy's my friend!" Natsu protested.

"Shut up and listen to me for once you idiot!" Gray screamed. "I'm trying to protect you and Lucy. You really want to leave her again? In her current state?"

Natsu wanted to argue, but he couldn't. He inhaled deeply.

"You better get Happy back safe." Natsu threatened.

"When have I ever let you down?" Gray asked, quickly followed by, "Don't answer that, actually."

The boys exchanged a sly grin, before Natsu turned to follow Juvia out the front doors. As he ran, he heard Gray call after him,

"I swear if anything bad happens to you or anyone else because of your idiocy, I'm going to beat your ass, Dragneel."

"Yeah, yeah, same goes to you Stripper, try not to do anything stupid for once!"

And with those words exchanged, Juvia kicked open the front doors, and Natsu carried Lucy to the S.E. plug vehicle.

He gently set her inside, laying her across the seat.

He stood outside the door, and looked back at the house, clenching a fist in anger as he thought about all the bad things that had happened in there.

He looked back at Lucy.

"I told you I'd get you out of there Luce. I always keep my promises." He whispered. Slowly, he reached into the vehicle, gently grasping her right hand in his left. "Now I need you to promise me something Luce, and you can't break it." He stared at the pink guild mark on her hand, tainted by blood stains.

"Promise me Lucy, promise me you won't die now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S MY FAVOURITE BOY GRAY FULLBUSTER!
> 
> *ahem* also I love Gruvia if you couldn’t tell. (and Gratsu cuse it’s my fav brotp)
> 
> Anywaysss, Lucy’s mansion is a gigantic maze apparently. Or maybe Natsu just has a really terrible sense of direction (It’s a bit of both)
> 
> As far as writing about the injuries goes, I sprained a rib once and OH BOY lemme tell ya it is exactly how I described it, pretty much the worst pain I have ever felt.
> 
> On a happier note, I FINALLY OWN DRAGON CRY ON DVD!!! Guys you don’t understand I actually cried when I got it. 
> 
> To actually be on topic, I want to say sorry that all these chapters are taking so long, I have school and work and blah blah blah all the usual excuses, forgive me!!
> 
> I really hope these chapters aren’t getting too boring or repetitive, the tone of the story will be shifting soon to something a little more calm with slower pacing, so I can really write that good hurt/comfort and fluff we all crave. (and deserve at this point tbh)
> 
> As usual, thank you to anyone and everyone who has, followed, favourited or left a lovely review, on this story! :)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for info and updates on this fic: a-fairy-tail44  
> (Any posts will be tagged as #I will go home nalu and #IWGH nalu)
> 
> ((wow these end notes are starting to get long))


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu paced in front of the vehicle for what felt like hours waiting for Gray, Erza, and Happy to get out of the house. 

Juvia sat inside the vehicle with Lucy, her hands turned to cold water, one resting on Lucy’s swollen ankle, the other on the blondes forehead. The water mage watched Natsu pass by the open vehicle door over and over again. She poked her head out, worry riddled her face.

“Juvia thinks Natsu should sit down, as Juvia see’s that he is also badly injured.” Juvia suggested nervously, nodding towards the bloody vest tied around his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Natsu growled quietly. Juvia flinched at his harsh tone. Natsu noticed it and tried to speak softer, knowing it wasn’t Juvia’s fault any of this happened. He placed his forearm on the roof of the vehicle and leaned in to look at Lucy.

“How’s she doing?” He asked, fear in his voice.

“Juvia is not sure, Juvia apologizes that she cannot be more help.”

“Don’t apologize, at least you can do _something._ ” He whispered, angry at himself for being so utterly useless.

“Juvia fears her water may not be helping enough. Gray-sama’s ice magic would be much better suited for this job.” She continued to hold her cold hands against Lucy’s injuries.

 “Seriously, don’t worry about it Juvia, Lucy will appreciate it when she wakes up.” He insisted, his voice quivering a bit near the end of his sentence. He looked back at the house. Juvia saw what she could only describe as _longing_ in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

 “If Natsu truly wishes to go help Gray fight, Juvia will not stop him.” 

 Natsu looked at the water mage, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to debate it for a minute, before sighing, and sitting down in the vehicle next to Juvia.

 “I can’t leave her.” He mumbled, looking at Lucy with determination in his eyes. Determination to keep her safe.

 Juvia couldn’t help but smile at the scene. “Juvia wishes to someday have a love with Gray-sama as strong as Natsu’s love for Lucy.” She sighed dreamily.

 Natsu froze. “W-what? Me and Lucy aren’t in love!” He sputtered. “As if I would ever love someone as weird as her!” He protested.

 Juvia simply smiled and giggled. 

“Don’t smile like that! It’s creepy!” Natsu shivered. His gaze fell back onto Lucy. “Besides, that ice-freak cares about you, he’s just shit at showing it.”

 Juvia blushed. She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped as she saw Natsu’s head dart up. He went silent, his breathing slowed. Juvia had seen this before from Gajeel, she knew what he was doing.

 He was listening. He had heard something.

 Sure enough, Natsu practically jumped out of the car.

 He had heard footsteps, and the clanking of armour. As he scrambled out of the car, he saw red hair running towards him. He broke into a run too, and met the requip mage halfway.

 “Erza! Where’s Gray and Happy?” He shouted. Looking over her shoulder in search of his friends.

 “Calm down Natsu!” She shouted back. “Gray went to get Happy a couple of minutes ago, they’ll be back soon.” Her voice had it’s usual stern tone, though it wavered in her next sentence. “How’s Lucy?”

 “She’s…I don’t know.” Natsu trembled, it was too much. Everything felt too heavy. He got her out but they both got hurt in the process. He abandoned Happy and he didn’t know if Gray would find him. He was scared and helpless to do anything while Lucy’s breathing got weaker and weaker.

 “I don’t know.” He repeated hoarsely. “She might die. She could die Erza, and it would be my fault.” He muttered, tugging at his hair. He felt like everything was spiralling downwards.

 Erza’s hands pulled him out of his own mind. She had grabbed his wrists, gently she pulled his hands from his hair, and brought them down to hang beside him. She moved her hands to his shoulders and forced him to make eye contact.

 “Lucy is going to live. Thanks to you going to save her when you did, Lucy is going to be okay.” Erza’s voice was strong and sure. It calmed Natsu down, even if it was only slightly.

 “Now, I need you to take me to her, can I see her?” Erza asked cautiously, knowing how protective the dragon slayer could get.

 Natsu nodded. “She’s in the vehicle with Juvia.” 

 Erza made her way towards the car, Natsu turned to follow her, but immediately turned back around when he heard… _wings._

 “Natssssuuuuuu!” Happy cried as he flew towards the dragon slayer. Gray was walking a few feet behind the cat, hands in his pockets, seemingly in no rush.

 Natsu broke into a sprint. Tears of relief forming in the corners of his eyes.

 “Happy!”  He cried. Natsu leapt into the air and dragged the cat into a suffocating hug. Burying his face into the cats fur as happy tears ran down his face.

 “Im so glad you’re okay!” 

 “Natsuuu why did you leave me there?” Happy asked, sounding hurt.

 “I’m sorry Happy, I promise it won’t happen again!” Natsu shouted. That seemed to be a good enough answer for Happy, as he snuggled into Natsu’s neck. 

 The fire mage hugged Happy tighter. Happy, his best friend, was okay. For the first time since Lucy had gone unconscious, Natsu didn’t feel alone. He quickly wiped his tears and looked up to see Gray approaching.

 “I guess you can do something right after all, droopy eyes.” Natsu said, the usual fiery tone he had while teasing Gray missing.

 Gray gave a sly grin. “Now is that any way to thank me flame brain?”

 “It’s the best you’re getting.” Natsu replied, a grin also forming on his face.

 Gray just nodded in acceptance.

 He looked ahead to where Erza was leaning into the S.E. plug vehicle, checking up on Lucy and whispering concerns to Juvia.

 “Is Juvia in the car with Lucy?” He asked. Natsu nodded.

 “Okay, lets hurry up and get Lucy back to the guild, she needs medical attention immediately.”

 With those words said, the two boys and Happy ran to the vehicle. Erza was already hooking up to the S.E. plug, ready to go. Natsu gave it a brief look of disgust, not looking forward to the nausea he was about to face, before scrambling in. Happy flew in after and curled up on the seat next to Natsu. Juvia was sitting on Lucy’s seat, the blondes head in her lap. Juvia was still holding a cold water hand to Lucy’s forehead. When the water mage saw Natsu, she made to move to a different seat, but Natsu stopped her.

 “Thanks but no thanks, Juvia. As much as I wanna help Luce right now,” He gagged, “I’m starting to feel sick already.”

 Natsu scowled, ‘useless again’ he thought. Then the vehicle came to life with a jerk, and Natsu promptly flung himself out the window, torso dangling, as nausea washed over him.

 “Gray my darling!” He heard Juvia call worriedly. “Please come _inside_ the car, thats dangerous!”

 Natsu used all his energy to turn his head upwards, to see the ice mage riding on the vehicles roof, holding on with white knuckles.

 “Nah, too crowded in there!” Gray had to shout over the roar of the engine.

 ‘Swear he really does have ice where his brain should be.’ Natsu thought. He felt bile rise in his throat, and let out a groan as he prepared himself for the long drive back to the guild.

 When the car finally rolled to a stop, Natsu let out a huge breath of relief. But he quickly  realized something was wrong when he took in his surroundings. They appeared to be on a trail in the middle of the forest, no where near Fairy Tail yet.

 Curious as to what was going on and slightly concerned, Natsu slowly pushed himself back into the vehicle. Finally sitting back on the bench, he rubbed at his ribcage, sore from leaning out the window for so long. He looked for Happy, seeing his best friend was still curled up on the seat next to him, now fast asleep.

 His vision was still slightly blurred, and his dragon senses were a mess. He leaned his head back and waited for his nausea to fade. But before his head was completely clear, he felt the car jostle around.

 He jerked his head up to see the car door was open and Juvia was cautiously exiting the vehicle, with a still unconscious Lucy in her arms.

 Natsu’s worry and confusion spiked. 

 “Wait, what are you doing with her?” He called hoarsely, but Juvia, having already exited the car, didn’t hear him.

 As his senses cleared he focused in on Gray and Juvia’s voices.

 “Is Jet here yet?” Juvia whispered nervously.

 “According to Warren, he should be here any minute now. How’s Natsu?” Gray asked.

 “Still feeling very sick from what Juvia can tell.”

 “I’m hoping he stays knocked out while we do this, otherwise this could be problematic.”

 “Natsu will not like being apart from Lucy again.” Juvia lowered her voice even more. But it wasn’t enough, Natsu had already heard her.

 “Well he will have to deal with it, it’s the best thing-” Gray was cut off as Natsu threw himself from the vehicle. Still too dizzy to stand, he crashed to the ground, landing on his hands and knees.

 He looked up at the two mages with a mix of fear and fury in his eyes.

 “What are you doing with her?” He growled.

 Juvia, who was still holding a limp Lucy in her arms, took a step back.

 “Go check on Erza, I’ll deal with him.” Gray said, stepping in front of the water mage. Juvia nodded and quickly made her way to the front of the car.

 “Gray,” Natsu began, but Gray cut him off.

 “Just shut up, and let me explain, okay? Juvia and I have been communicating telepathically with Warren, and we decided the best thing to do was take Lucy straight to Porlyusica’s place. The problem is, there’s no vehicle friendly pathways through the East Forest, and even if there was, Erza’s running out of magic power for the S.E. plug. So Jet’s going to come to us, and take Lucy to Porlyuscia’s. He will get her there fast and safe, I promise.”

 “What if something happens to her on the way there?” Natsu worried, he wanted her to get medical help of course, but if Jet got attacked, Natsu wanted to be there to protect her.

 “I already told you, nothing bad will happen, Jet will keep her safe. He can outrun anything.” Gray tried his best to reassure the dragon slayer.

 As the last of Natsu’s nausea faded, his dragon senses came rushing back. Sure enough, in the distance he heard the familiar pounding of Jet’s feet in full sprint.

 He quickly stood up. He had to find some way to go with Lucy. To make sure she got to Porlyuscia’s house safely. He saw Jet come to a stop in front of Juvia. Natsu tried to take a step towards them, but Gray stepped in front of him, laying one cold hand on Natsu’s chest as a warning.

 He saw Jet’s look of panic as he carefully took Lucy from Juvia’s arms.

 Lucy was being taken away from him, again. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He tried to shove Gray’s hand away, but the ice mage was faster. He pushed Natsu into the side of the car and froze his feet in place.

 “Let me go!” Natsu roared. He watched helplessly as Jet turned away, and Juvia began helping a weary Erza out of the drivers seat.

 “Lucy!” Natsu screamed. Jet looked over his shoulder at Natsu, an apologetic look on his face, before finally taking off in a sprint.

 As soon as Jet and Lucy were out of sight, Gray broke Natsu’s ice bindings, and removed his hold on the dragon slayers chest.

 Natsu shoved the boy away, and quickly ran to the front of the car, knowing it was hopeless. He would never catch up with Jet.

 “Dammit!” He screamed into the forest.

 “Natsu…” Erza muttered. 

 Natsu turned to see the requip mage’s arm slung over Juvia’s shoulder, the effects of magic deficiency clear in the bags under her eyes.

 “Sorry!” Natsu barked, more angrily than he intended to.” Okay, i’m sorry it’s just so-”

 “Frustrating?” Erza finished.

 “Yeah.” He sighed.

 “We’ll drive to the edge of the forest and walk from there. If we do that we can get to Porlyuscia’s by tomorrow morning.” Gray cut in.

 “But Gray-sama, Erza can’t drive in her condition.” Juvia tried to reason.

 “I know.” He stated cooly. “I’m driving.”

 Natsu shivered as he realized how much rougher the drive would be with Gray at the wheel, but decided it was worth it to see Lucy sooner.

 Erza simply nodded.

 Juvia, still being new to Fairy Tail, was the only one surprised by how calm they were about breaking the law.

 “G-Gray-sama, do you have permission from the magic counsel to drive a magic vehicle?” Juvia asked with concern. But no one seemed to hear her.

 Natsu was already taking Erza off Juvia’s shoulders and helping the tired redhead into the car. Gray was hooking himself up to the S.E. plug. 

 “Oh dear.” Sighed Juvia, accepting her fate, she got settled into the car next to Erza, and prepared herself for a bumpy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me start by apologizing for that totally random mini hiatus. I kind of hit this huge writers block, and i’m trying to force myself back into the habit of fic writing, so I apologize if this chapter totally sucked. For a while I debated if I was even going to finish this fic, but then I realized how much I hate cliffhangers, and decided you guys deserve an ending.
> 
> So i’m hoping to get back on schedule with somewhat regular updates. But I do have exams soon so please forgive me if that doesn’t happen right away.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience with me and this fic! 
> 
> And as usual, thank you to anyone and everyone who has, followed, favourited or left a lovely review, on this story! :)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for info and updates on this fic: a-fairy-tail44
> 
> (Any posts will be tagged as #I will go home nalu and #IWGH nalu)


	11. Chapter 11

Jet arrived at Porlyuscia’s house in record time. He raised a fist to knock on the door, but apparently, she already knew he was there. The door swung open, and Jet was met with the familiar anger filled wrinkles of the pink haired woman. Her eyes fell on Lucy, and her look changed from anger, to horror.

“Get her inside.” Porlyuscia swung the front door open wide. She ran to a table full of mysterious potions, frantically searching for what she needed. Jet followed into the house.

“Lay her down on the bed. _Gently_.” Porlyuscia commanded. Jet cautiously placed Lucy onto the bed. He took his time, not wanting to face Natsu’s wrath if he hurt the girl any further.

Porlyuscia roughly pushed Jet aside as she got to work at cutting off what remained of Lucy’s bloody clothing. Jet looked away, out of politeness, and fear of what he would see. Frankly, he didn’t want to know how badly she’d been beat up underneath that nightgown.

“Go wait outside, I can’t have any distractions.” Porlyuscia commanded Jet.

Jet nodded and made for the door.

“When the others get here, don’t let them inside unless I give them permission. That applies to _all_ of them. Even Natsu.” Porlyuscia’s voice was firm and sure, leaving no room for argument.

Jet simply nodded again, ignoring the fear in his stomach when he thought about having to stop Natsu from seeing Lucy.

He stepped out the front door, shutting it behind him and leaning against it, as if that would somehow stop Natsu from entering when he arrived.

After a minute, Lucy screamed, ear-piercing and pain-filled.

It did nothing to help calm Jet’s nerves.

Jet sat down, leaning against the outside of the house, and decided he could at least _try_ and get some sleep. He watched the sunset for a moment, then shut his eyes tight. He tried his best to ignore the whimpers of pain Lucy made from inside the house, and pretended he didn’t hear Lucy repeatedly asking for Natsu.

“Hurry your ass up, Natsu, she needs you.” Jet whispered to the air. “ And I know you need her too.”

Eventually, Jet fell asleep.

Natsu sprinted through the woods, his enhanced eyesight helping him avoid trees and roots. The sun was beginning to rise, and he pushed himself forward, ignoring the calls of his friends telling him to wait for them.

Finally, he reached the clearing where Porlyuscia’s house sat, only to see Jet standing in front of the door.

Natsu approached slowly. Jet tried to stand in a way that made him seem big and scary, but Natsu could see the anxiety in his eyes.

“Is Luce inside?” Natsu asked, stopping a few feet in front of Jet.

Jet nodded. “No one’s allowed inside yet, Porlyuscia’s orders.”

“I’m different.” Natsu said, glaring at Jet.

“I’m sorry, but Porlyuscia specified that the rule applied to you-”

“I have had a very, _very_ bad couple of days, Jet.” Natsu’s voice began to raise, but he paused, forcing himself to take a breath. His voice reduced to a soft, icy tone, that was somehow _worse_. “I suggest that you don’t _push me around_. I am going inside that house to make sure Lucy is okay, rules be damned. And you _are not stopping me._ ” Natsu lifted his chin, making himself look bigger as he approached the house, which should have been humorous, considering Jet was at least a foot taller. But it wasn’t.

There was nothing funny about it.

As Natsu grew closer, Jet slowly stepped back, stammering excuses to try and keep the fire mage away.

“I’m not, I don’t know Natsu, the old lady s-seemed pretty…pretty serious. Uh, if you, if you go in you might distract her while she’s working, you might hurt L-Lucy. And after everything I would really just h-hate if, you, um, Lucy, and…”

Jet’s back hit the door. Natsu was right in front of him.

_Nowhere to run, this is how I die._ The racer thought to himself.

Then, to his sweet relief, the door swung open.

Jet let out a sigh, all the fear washing away as he shot away from the doorway. He watched from the side as Natsu and Porlyuscia had the most intense three second staring contest he’d ever seen. Then, Porlyuscia simply sighed, and swung the door open wider.

Natsu looked in at Lucy, and Jet saw all the tension leave his body.

“Thank you.” He heard Natsu whisper breathlessly to Porlyuscia as he entered the house. The lady quietly shut the door behind her, and Jet went back to sitting against the house, waiting for the rest of Natsu’s team to show up.

When Natsu saw Lucy lying on Porlyuscia’s bed, he forgot how to breathe. It was this horrible ,mixture of rage, guilt, sadness, and _relief_. Relief that at the very least she was here safe and she finally got medical attention. And on top of it all, as he mumbled his thanks to Porlyuscia as he pushed his way inside, Natsu couldn’t help but realize how stunningly _beautiful_ Lucy was. Even as she laid there, unconscious, nothing covering her except layers of bandages and a thin blanket, her golden hair still blood stained, the bruise on her jaw still present, Natsu couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what her smile looked like, how it shined and how desperately he wanted to see it again.

Porlyuscia pulled a chair over, placing it next to the bed and gesturing for Natsu to sit. His feet seemed to move of their own accord. He silently went to the chair, flopping down. He cautiously brought a hand up to Lucy’s neck, finally letting himself completely relax when her felt her faint, but ever present pulse. Of course, he didn’t doubt Porlyuscia, but he had needed to prove it to himself. Natsu had needed to _feel_ that Lucy was truly safe next to him.

He was beginning to fear he would blink and she would be gone again.

Gently, Natsu pushed a piece of hair out of her face. Frowning as he felt the dried blood crusted into her usually well kept locks. He would have to wash it for her, he hated the way the blood drowned out her scent.

Natsu dropped the piece of hair, moving his hand to go on top of hers, mindlessly intertwining his fingers with her own.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t keep you safe Luce.” He whispered to her, knowing she probably couldn’t hear him. “I’ll do better next time. I’ll keep you close and never let you leave, okay?”

Natsu finally felt a slim amount of peace for the first time since he’d seen that stupid note on Lucy’s desk. He relished in the serenity, even if it was tainted by the scent of blood and Lucy’s too-still body.

Natsu’s gaze never left Lucy. His mind unable to conjure thoughts about anything else. All he wanted was to see her smile, see her in clothes that weren’t torn and bloodied, see her body bruise-free. All he wanted was her to be her lively self, shouting and throwing and kicking and causing a scene because she was _Lucy_ and that’s what Lucy did. He wanted her to go back to smelling like stardust and summertime, without the constant scent of blood in the background. He just wanted to hear her talk again. He wanted to hear her voice, untainted by sadness, vocal chords no longer rubbed raw from screaming out. The only yelling Lucy was supposed to be doing was yelling at Natsu to get out of her house or stop lighting things on fire. She was never supposed to scream in pain. She was never supposed to _be_ in pain.

And _Dear God,_ Natsu wanted to hear her laugh. 

He could remember her laugh so well, how contagious it was. How it would echo through the guild, and it would always bring a smile to his face. Wether she was laughing at him or with him or at something entirely unrelated to him, he didn’t care, he usually ended up chuckling too. 

Ultimately, Natsu just wanted Lucy to be _happy_. Because he couldn’t be happy until she was. And she couldn’t be, wasn’t happy like this. Natsu clutched her hand tighter, as he promised to himself that when she was better, his life mission would be to always make sure Lucy was happy. She deserved it.

Lucy deserved everything Natsu could give her.

Natsu was so wrapped up in these thoughts as he stared at the blonde, he didn’t even notice as Porlyuscia began mending the stab wound in his shoulder. Nor did her hear her mumbling to herself as she worked, as she wondered aloud when young love had become so painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams* guess who isn’t dead!!!! I’m back!!! I am sosososo sorry for these taking so long. I really have no excuses except im being lazy and unmotivated. But thanks to some support from a few good friends of mine, the train has finally reached motivation station!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who continues to support me and this story even with the ridiculous update schedule. I know this chapter was short and probably a bit of a let down considering how long you’ve all been waiting, but i promise you, i have the ending firmly planned out now, I know where im going and I will continue to push myself forward and get. this. fic. done.
> 
> I really do enjoy writing this, i adore it actually. And no words can describe how much i love reading all the reviews you lovely leave me.
> 
> Oof, anyways, that got emotional.
> 
> little note: on my ff.net I posted all of my fics for Nalu angst week and a seperate one-shot. Im not sure if I will ever get around to posting them here, so if you are interested in reading those, go check out my ff.net (same user as my Tumblr)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for info and updates on this fic: a-fairy-tail44  
> (Any posts will be tagged as #I will go home nalu and #IWGH nalu)
> 
> ((or you can totally just hmu on Tumblr to chat about the ft sequel cause we’re only three chapters in and im already in love))


	12. Chapter 12

Gray knocked softly on the door before coming in, him and the others having arrived just moments ago. He entered the small hut to see his two friends asleep, Porlyuscia mixing potions at the nearby table. Lucy lay peacefully in bed, Natsu was passed out in the chair next to her, his head tossed back and his hand intertwined with hers. Gray smiled softly at the scene.

_Lovesick idiots, both of them._

Gray tried to shut the door quietly, but the small click as it closed was enough to wake the snoring dragon slayer.

“Gray?” Natsu mumbled as he shifted in his seat. He winced from the crick in his neck and the phantom pain in his shoulder.

“How’s Lucy?” Gray asked quietly.

Natsu’s gaze fell to the bedridden celestial mage, unreadable emotion in his eyes. “I…don’t know. She hasn’t woken up yet.” He whispered, gently squeezing her hand.

“She was badly bruised, had various deep cuts, had even punctured a lung, that reckless girl.” Porlyuscia interrupted. “I gave her stitches for the gash on her stomach, I was able to heal most of her other wounds with magic. That ankle however…”

The boys gazed at Lucy’s ankle, which poked out from under the sheet. It was wrapped in layers of bandaged, but even still the horrifying swelling was apparent. Gray cringed and looked away. Natsu’s gaze fell to the floor, his grip on Lucy’s hand tightening ever so slightly.

“It was practically shattered.” Porlyuscia furrowed her brows, “I don’t know how she walked on it, with that damage, simply standing should have been impossible. Putting any amount of weight on her ankle in that condition would've surely caused her excruciating pain-”

“We get it.” Natsu growled, glaring at Porlyuscia. The woman calmly crossed her arms, shooting Natsu a stern look of her own, her eyebrows raised every so slightly. Then she turned to Gray, seemingly deciding he was the more rational of the two boys.

“I’ve done what I can for her for now. I used all my healing magic to reconnect and reconstruct the bone, and any damaged tendons, muscles, or ligaments surrounding it, however it will still be unfit to walk on for at least a week, until the swelling goes down.” She handed Gray a small bottle, containing a light blue paste. “Apply this to both her ankle and the cut along her abdomen daily. Every time you remove her bandages be sure to put on fresh new ones so as to avoid infection. If you run into any problems, do not delay in summoning me. Got all that?”

Gray looked at the bottle in his hands, and gave a firm nod.

“Normally, I would advise you to keep an eye on Natsu’s stab wound too, but considering he didn’t even flinch when I healed it, I would say he’s okay.” Porlyuscia said with a shake of her head.

Natsu sat up straighter. “What!?” He looked at the wound on his shoulder, which had been reduced to a nasty scab, already beginning to scar. “You healed it?” He let go of Lucy's hand to poke at the wound, smiling brightly when he felt no pain. “Awesome! Thanks old grandma!”

Porlyuscia simply rolled her eyes. “‘Bout time I got a thanks from you, boy.” She muttered.

Then, the door to the small hut swung open. Erza marched in, followed by a timid looking Juvia, who cradled a sleeping Happy in her arms.

Natsu felt a bit guilty for running ahead of the group, thus leaving Happy behind for the second time, but he shook it off. The concern for Lucy had misted his mind, and he had been unable to think straight, surely his friends didn’t blame him.

Erza looked fierce as ever, standing in the doorway, but her facade crumbled when she looked at Lucy. She walked over to stand beside the bed, gently laying her armour covered hand on top of Lucy’s. Erza’s eye’s were filled with sadness at seeing her comrade and close friend in such a defeated state. For a second, Natsu even thought he saw tears welling up in her eyes. Erza blinked and removed her hand, her gaze quickly becoming serious again, as she turned to face Porlyuscia.

“The Master would like for Lucy to come home, and he was wondering how long it will be until we are able to move her back to the guild.”

“Well, you said yourself there was nothing more you could do right?” Gray said, grabbing everyone’s attention. At some point Juvia had made her way over to him, and she now held the bottle of healing salve, while Gray cradled Happy in his arms. Juvia’s pale hand had a tight grip on Gray’s forearm, and the water mages gaze never left Lucy, clearly upset by the image. “Thats why you gave us that potion thing.” He continued, nodding to the bottle in Juvia’s hand. “So, doesn’t that mean she’s good to go whenever?”

Porlyuscia looked over at Lucy, quickly assessing her injuries. “If it were just her ankle troubling her I’d let her go, as long as she wasn’t walking back…however, the abdomen wound is what’s concerning. Moving her as of right now could irritate or rip the stitches, and I wont be able to replenish enough magic to completely heal it until tomorrow morning. So, I believe it’d be best if she stayed here for at least one more night.”

Erza nodded, raising a hand to press two fingers to her temple. “You got that Warren? Tell Master that Lucy will be back tomorrow evening.” She paused, listening to the telepathic response, then nodded to herself. “Sounds like a plan, I’ll inform the others.”

“There is not enough beds for you to all stay overnight.” Porlyuscia stated.

“Of course, we don’t wish to invade your home.” Erza said quickly. “Jet’s out preparing the magical vehicle as we speak, we will go back to the guild for the night, and return for Lucy tomorrow afternoon.”

Porlyuscia nodded in approval.

Natsu quickly grew nervous. “We’re all going back?”

Erza gave Natsu a soft look of pity, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you don’t want to leave her again Natsu, but Lucy will be-”

Natsu’s eye’s went wide as he realized what Erza was saying. He had to abandon Lucy, _again_.

“No! No, Erza please,” He begged, jumping out of his chair and grabbing her shoulders, “please don’t make me leave her again.” His hands trembled. “I promised her, I promised myself that-”

“Enough!” Porlyusica boomed, shocking everyone.

Erza opened her mouth to excuse Natsu’s behaviour, but the wise healer spoke first.

“Do not be absurd, as long as the boy doesn’t mind sleeping on the floor, he can stay with Lucy.”

Natsu let out a deep sigh of relief, his arms falling to his side.

“It’s best if he’s here anyway,” Porlyuscia explained, grabbing her cloak off the back of the door, “as i’ll be in town all night gathering supplies and helping other patients. I wouldn’t wan’t the girl to be alone.”

“Very well, we’ll be on our way.” Erza said. “Natsu, behave yourself.” She commanded, a smile quickly replacing her stern look. “And take good care of Lucy.”

“Psh, as if I wouldn’t do that already.” Natsu rolled his eyes.

“Of course, I never doubted you.” Erza said, opening the door, and giving a quick wave before exiting. Juvia turned to follow her, pausing in the doorway when she realised Gray wasn't behind her.

“Gray dear, are you coming?”

“Yeah, you go ahead, I’ll meet you at the car.”

Juvia nodded and jogged away, to catch up to Erza. Porlyuscia pulled on her cloak, shooting one last suspicious look at the two boys, before stepping out as well, closing the door behind her.

Gray sighed, stepping up to stand next to the bed, beside Natsu.

“Can I have my cat back, stripper?” Natsu muttered.

Gray simply rolled his eyes, handing the still sleeping Happy to Natsu. Natsu hugged Happy tightly, rubbing his face in the cats soft fur and petting him. Natsu had forgotten how much holding Happy helped calm him down.

“Are you gonna keep him here, or do you want me to bring him back to the guild with us?” Gray asked.

“He’ll stay with me.” Natsu responded immediately. “I’ve left the little guy behind too much already.” Natsu’s voice cracked as he looked down at Lucy. “I left them both behind…”

“Stop that.” Gray commanded, placing a cold hand on Natsu’s shoulder. “None of this is your fault. Lucy went to that house herself, and _you_ got her out. You got her back, Natsu, and that’s all that matters. So stop beating yourself up over it.”

Natsu gave a soft smile, still looking at Happy. Then it changed into a sly grin as he looked over at Gray.

“Yup, you’re still shit at making me feel better.” He teased.

“What! No way! I thought I did good this time!” Gray said dramatically, feigning offence.

“Whatever, popsicle face, would you just go already, the others are waiting for you.”

Gray threw his hands up as he made his way to the door. “I’m going, I’m going.” He pulled the door open, glancing over his shoulder. He caught Natsu looking at Lucy, that same admiration in his eyes Gray had seen so many times before.

“I’m glad you found her Natsu. It’s nice to see you look at someone like that again.”

“What do you mean? Look at someone like what?”

Gray smiled. “The way you look at Lucy...it’s same way you looked at Lisanna.”

Natsu’s eye’s widened.

“On second thought, I’m not sure, it’s a similar look yeah, but there’s something different when you look at Lucy…a different…light in your eye’s, something stronger, I guess.” Gray thought aloud.

“I…don’t know what you’re rambling about. You’re not makin any sense to me.”

“You know, for someone who has flames where his brain should be, I’m surprised that thick skull of yours hasn’t melted yet.” Gray chuckled.

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing, nothing at all. See you tomorrow, you hopeless romantic!” Gray yelled, as he pulled the door shut behind him.

“Hopeless romantic my ass… I don’t even know what he’s talking about, stupid guy got ice freezing his brain up…” Natsu muttered grumpily. He figured he should get his bed ready, as the sun would set soon, and he needed a good nights sleep. He carefully set Happy down on the bed with Lucy, the cat instinctively curling closer to Lucy for warmth. As Natsu stood straight again, he couldn’t help but stare at Lucy, Gray’s words still echoing in his mind.

_Hopeless romantic? Am I really hopeless when it comes to romance? Does Lucy think so too?_

Natsu shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why should he care what Lucy thought about his romantic side?

_God, I need sleep, my brain's not thinking right._

Natsu walked over to the closet, pulling out a pillow and a spare blanket, he quickly made a bed on the floor as the sun went down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the weight of mental and physical exhaustion pulled at him, making his eyelids heavy.

Natsu smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep, glad that him and Lucy were finally getting some well needed rest. Or, so he had hoped. However, the night didn’t go quite as smoothly as Natsu had imagined. And come morning neither of the mages had gotten very much sleep.

Because Lucy kept having nightmares.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, cliffhanger! (sort of) Hey look! It didn't take me decades to update again! Yay! I hope everyone's still as engaged in the story as ever, and I hope the change in pace hasn’t ruined it for anyone! If you are missing the angst, fear not, your needs will surely be fulfilled next chapter.
> 
> To the Guest reviewer who asked how many chapters were left: Assuming everything goes according to plan, there will be about 4 or 5 more chapters till IWGH is finished! Meaning it should be completed with about 16-17 chapters. (Wow i can’t believe its almost over!!!)
> 
> Totally unrelated side note: Who else is loving all the jealous Natsu we’re seeing in the fairy tail sequel?? i know i am ;)
> 
> Big thank you as always to all my beautiful and lovely readers and supporters! 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for info and updates on this fic: a-fairy-tail44
> 
> (Any posts will be tagged as #I will go home nalu and #IWGH nalu)


	13. Chapter 13

“Natsuuuuu… Natsu, wake up!” Happy purred, gently shaking Natsu’s arm.

Natsu reluctantly opened his eyes, letting out a soft moan of exhaustion. He realized that the house was dark, only lit by moonlight, meaning it was still night.

“Happy, how are you?” Natsu mumbled, clearly still out of it.

“I’m fine Natsu, but you need to get up-”

“Mhhm, fine is good. It’s the middle of the night, let's just go back to sleep.” Natsu turned over, reaching out his arm to scoop Happy up as he moved. But Happy wasn’t in the mood for cuddles. He quickly caught Natsu’s arm, digging his claws into it to get the fire mages attention.

“Ow Happy!” Natsu whined. “Let go!”

“Natsu you have to get up.” Happy insisted. “Something’s wrong with Lucy.”

A shiver shot down Natsu’s spine, as he instantly shoved himself out of bed, ignoring the lingering drowsiness the made his muscles heavy and the room tilt. His eyes landed on Lucy, and indeed something was very, very wrong.

Lucy tossed and turned, mumbling to herself. She’d managed to kick all her blankets off, leaving them in a heap on the floor, and leaving herself exposed, only covered up by a pair of underwear, the bandages that covered her from her abdomen to her collarbone, and Natsu’s scarf still wrapped safely around her neck.

Natsu stared at the girl, frozen. He didn’t know what to do, or how to wake her without hurting her. He didn’t know where Lucy’s injuries were or how severe, and he cursed himself at how useless he felt.

Lucy’s twisting became more violent and so did Natsu's panic, as he realized if she didn’t calm down soon, she would surely tear some stitches.

“Luce! Wake up!” Natsu yelled, his voice scratchy from lack of use throughout the night.

It did nothing to help the blonde, who was too absorbed in her nightmares to hear the boys desperate call. In the heat of the moment, Natsu simply threw himself onto the bed, grabbing her arms as gently as he could, though even then his grip was tight, as he attempted to pin her down, so she wouldn't hurt herself in her flailing.

“Lucy! You’re dreaming! It’s just a nightmare, wake up!” He screamed, shaking her as much as he dared. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, as the anxiety rolled around in his stomach.

_Come on, wake up. Please Lucy, please. Oh god please don’t get hurt again, wake up!_ Natsu thoughts raced. He gave it one last shot, sucking in a deep breath, he roared her name as loud as he could, loud enough to make his own ears ring.

“LUCY!”

Lucy’s eyes shot open. She was on the ground, why was she on the ground? Someone grabbed her hair, lifted her head, taking in the room around her, she realized she recognized-

_No. Dear God, please, no._ Lucy’s breath caught in her throat, fear piercing her heart because she knew this room all too well.

Her fathers office.

She was back. She looked across the room, and it was as she feared.

_They_ were back. Natsu and her. She was in the office on the floor and Natsu was across the room, unreachable. Jude sat at his desk and Cobra stood behind her with his hand in her hair and Racer was behind Natsu and-

Racer had a knife.

“No…” Lucy whispered under her breath. Because this didn’t make sense, none of this made sense. They had escaped, her and Natsu were _okay._ Natsu had pulled her out of the house and they had left for good.

So why was she back?

It had to be a dream.

“You were knocked out for a while there, Princess.” Cobra taunted in her ear, his breath fanning her face because he was so close, too close. Lucy heard Natsu growl from across the room. Natsu was here, Natsu was in danger and it was her fault. She remembered the guilt all too well. But this was a dream. She just had to wake up.

“For a moment, I dared to believe you would never wake up.” Cobra’s voice was hollow, and the words tore into Lucy as she considered one other option.

Maybe _this_ was real, and the rest had been a dream.

It hit Lucy like a hurricane, and all of a sudden everything seemed _too_ real. They hadn’t escaped, they hadn’t even left the office, Lucy had hit the wall and hit her head and dreamed of a happy ending when really there wasn’t one to be found.

That was all it took for Lucy to believe everything in front of her was her reality.

Then, before she knew it, Jude was speaking. The order was being made and Cobra’s hands were tight on her arms, locking her in place and she was thrashing and shaking and screaming and begging

_“PLEASE! DON’T HURT HIM!”_

But there was nothing she could do and Racer's knife was cutting through the air and flying down down down and it hit Natsu.

Unlike before, it didn’t meet his shoulder.

This time, the knife went straight through his heart.

And Lucy _felt it_ in her own chest.

“NATSU!” She was screeching and sobbing and everything hurt but nothing _mattered_. Because Natsu was right in front of her, but he was completely unreachable. He whispered her name and blood dribbled down his lips, staining his chest where his scarf should have been but it wasn’t there.

Because he had given it to her. He’d given everything to Lucy and now none of it seemed to matter because _he_ was everything to her, and with every passing second the light in his eyes grew dimmer. She saw it happen, because his eye’s never left her’s.

He stared at her, and his lips moved but Lucy heard nothing but the sound of her own violent screams.

The rest happened too fast.

Racer ripped the knife out, and Natsu choked on his own blood, coughing and heaving.

Then there was a flash of golden light and somehow, Lucy was beside him. His head was in her lap and both of them were covered in his blood. She had ripped off her nightgown and was trying to stop the bleeding but she knew there was nothing she could do.

Once again, Natsu’s lips were moving, but Lucy couldn’t hear over the sounds of her sobs as she begged him to stay. And distantly Lucy thought she head someone call her name, but it was fuzzy, as if she was being shouted at underwater, so she ignored it.

“Natsu, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. Please, please stay awake. Don’t close your eyes okay? Keep looking at me. Don’t go, you can’t go, you can’t leave me.”

Natsu simply smiled. It only made Lucy sob harder, as she realized she was having that smile ripped away from her for good.

“Luce…” His voice was quiet and hoarse, barely even recognizable.

“Dammit Natsu, shut up, just shut up.” Lucy pleaded.

For once in his life, Natsu listened. He shut his mouth, and smiled up at Lucy one last time, then the light faded from his eyes.

“No, no, no, no, Natsu _please_.” Desperately, Lucy felt for a pulse, but there wasn’t one to be found. It felt like her whole world was crumbling around her, she couldn’t see, couldn’t hear couldn’t breathe. She felt for a pulse again, and again but it made no difference.

Natsu was gone.

Natsu was _dead_.

“No…I…this is all my fault. Natsu, come back. COME BACK!” She grabbed his face looking into his empty eyes, her tears splattered on his cold skin.

“What am I supposed to do without you?! Natsu! Answer me!” This couldn’t be happening. It had to be a dream, it had to be.

“Tell me this is a dream, Natsu. I’m begging you.” Lucy sobbed. “I’m sleeping somewhere right? Sleeping next to you probably. So wake me up! Dammit, ONE OF US HAS TO WAKE UP!”

“NATSU!”

“LUCY!”

Her eye’s shot open again, but all she felt was the hands pressing on her wrists.

“Let me go!” She screamed, thrashing violently, ignoring the stabs of pain from various places that came with every movement. She kicked and screamed, fighting off her restrainer, until their voice met her ears.

“Lucy! It’s me! It’s Natsu, calm down!”

Lucy froze, every bone in her body turned to ice. She looked up, and her eyes met his. Natsu let out a breath of relief once he saw she had calmed down. He quickly removed his hands from her wrists and clumsily climbed off her, to sit on the edge of the bed, while he mumbled apologies. But she wasn’t listening, because he was okay, and that was all that mattered.

So while he mumbled to himself, Lucy reached up and touched him. Her hand cupped his warm cheek, _warm like it should be, not the cool touch of the dead_ , and she let out a small sob of joy when she confirmed he was real.

Natsu stiffened slightly at the feeling of Lucy’s hand on his cheek, and he immediately cringed as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Hey Luce, glad you’re finally awake, sleepy head.” He teased quietly. He brought his own hand up to grab hers, removing it from his face and holding it tight.

“Natsu…” Lucy gasped, quickly swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking away her tears. “I was so scared!” Without hesitating, she threw herself into his arms with so much force she almost knocked them both off the bed. But Natsu quickly caught both her and his balance, and when she was in his arms he pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair and happily noted that the scent of blood was almost gone.

“Don’t worry Luce, it was just a dream.” He whispered.

“I know, I know but,” Lucy choked, “it felt so real.”

Without thinking about it, Natsu lightly kissed the top of Lucy’s head, as he continued to whisper words of reassurance.

Then suddenly, Lucy’s hand was working its way up Natsu’s chest. The dragon slayer was immediately glad she couldn’t see his face, as he was surely as red as a tomato. He wondered what she was doing, but then her hand stopped, right over his heart.

And before she even spoke, Natsu knew what the nightmare had been about.

“You died, Natsu.” Lucy whispered, and he was sure she was crying now. Natsu said nothing, only hugged her tighter and let her speak. “You died in Jude’s office and there was nothing I could do and-”

Lucy’s voice cut off as Natsu shushed her, pushing away slightly so he could look her in the eyes. His tone and look was serious, but his eye’s still seemed to smile at her.

“I promise you, Lucy Heartfilia, as long as you are on this Earth, I am not going _anywhere_. And as long as i’m still around, nothing is going to happen to you either, do you hear me?”

Lucy smiled warmly, and nodded, quickly pulling Natsu back for one last hug.

“ _Thank you_.” She whispered as she pulled away.

Natsu smiled. “Anything for you, Luce.”

And he meant it.

Lucy turned to look for her blanket. She spotted it on the floor, and moved to pick it up, but Natsu was faster. He snatched it off the floor and playfully tossed it at Lucy, before making his way back to the bed to properly tuck her in.

He got the blankets wrapped neatly around her, and gave her one more kiss, this one on the forehead.

Natsu wasn’t sure why he’d done it, but he decided he liked doing it, a lot.

“Night Luce.”

Then, just as he turned to get back into his own bed, her dainty hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him before he took a step.

He turned back and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“A-actually Natsu…would y-you mind, just, staying with me? Just for tonight?” Lucy asked nervously, hating the pink that dusted her cheeks.

Natsu gave a sad smile, understanding exactly what she needed and why.

He’d had his fair share of nightmares, and Lucy starred in them much more than he liked to admit. Especially recently.

So without a word, Natsu crawled into bed with Lucy, cautious of her injuries as he tucked her against his chest.

A moment later, Happy flew over, fear making him keep his distance earlier. The cat purred happily as he cuddled between the two mages.

_They like each other._ Happy thought with a smile.

_I love him._ Lucy thought as she peeked up at Natsu through her eyelashes. She wondered if it should scare her, how easily she had admitted it to herself. But it didn’t, loving Natsu didn’t scare her a bit. Or if it did, she was simply too tired to care. Lucy decided she’d sort out her emotions in the morning.

Feelings were for daytime pondering. The night was for secret cuddles and stolen forehead kisses that Lucy was already secretly wishing for more of.

Lucy cuddled closer to Natsu, his arms tightening around her on instinct. She pressed her ear to his chest, and while listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat, Lucy fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wayyy too much fun writing this chapter. I hope you all liked the angst! Thats probably the last major angst for this fic, so I hope I did it justice!
> 
> One quick thing: I’m super excited to announce my participation in the Fairy Tail Big Bang 2018/2019!! I’m also mentioning this because I want to encourage any writers or artists, or beta readers to sign up! We are trying to grow the number of participants (we especially need more artists) and I would love to see some of you guys join!
> 
> For more info you can check out their tumblr: ft-bb or simply shoot me a message on my tumblr and I’ll hook you up with the info. I hope some of you consider joining! It’ll be really fun!
> 
> As always big thank you to all my beautiful and lovely readers and supporters!   
> Check out my Tumblr for info and updates on this fic: a-fairy-tail44  
> (Any posts will be tagged as #I will go home nalu and #IWGH nalu)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first try at a Nalu fic. I previously posted the first seven chapters on fanfiction.net, and decided to start posting on here as well. (The updates on fanfiction.net will not stop.) The Nalu in this will be SLOW BURN but is the end goal of course! :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and check out my Tumblr: a-fairy-tail44 for updates and info on this pic. Any thing to do with it will also be tagged as #I Will Go Home NaLu or #IWGH nalu
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
